Undeclared
by DaisyDay
Summary: A murder at the University brings Daniel and Kate even closer together.
1. Chapter 1

(Most characters are of the Perception universe.)

PERCEPTION

Undeclared

Chapter 1

"Look out, Dr. Pierce!"

It was early morning on the college campus and a voice from behind Daniel shouted out his name as a Frisbee came sailing near his head. Daniel ducked just in time as the student yelled out his apologies. Picking up the Frisbee that had dropped to the ground, Daniel did a flicked wrist with the Frisbee, sending it flying back through the air before landing perfectly back into the hands of the student who gave him an appreciative wave.

Daniel Pierce couldn't help the smile that came to his lips as he nodded before proceeding on to the lecture hall. Then ruminating thoughts once more entered his mind.

Tossing a Frisbee? Friendly acknowledgements? _Smiling_? Where did these playful mannerisms come from?

It was so unlike him to feel so...happy. But somehow he couldn't help it. As he looked around, he took note of the scenic brick walkways, whispering fountains, iris gardens and collegiate Gothic buildings of the campus. Whatever the hell was wrong with him? What made him view this place like it was a picture perfect postcard?

He stopped walking when he realized what had caused him lately to feel so...so optimistic.

This feeling of…blissfulness had infiltrated his mind ever since Kate Moretti stepped back into his life. Even now, he could picture her in his mind. The way she always greeted him with that hesitant smile of hers. He always looked forward to that smile; it was so soft and warm that it tugged at something deep in his chest.

Not that they meant anything personal to one another. The only time he saw Kate was when she needed his expertise in the field of human behavior to solve an FBI case. Sometimes he wondered if he were more interested in solving the case or just being around her.

In fact, there were times-though few they may be-that it seemed as if something passed between them. Something besides a professional interest. His musings were interrupted as Daniel heard a male voice calling out to him.

"Pierce! Hey, Daniel Pierce, wait up a second!"

Oh no, Daniel internalized, for he recognized that voice. Daniel proceeded walking once again, but knew the English Professor would soon be upon him. Daniel could hear Wesley Nash directly behind him now, with Nash's ever-present briefcase banging against his leg.

Oh _great_, Daniel thought sardonically, now he'll be forced to make small talk. Daniel's reflective smile had all but disappeared.

"Hey, Pierce, how are your classes going?" Nash asked Daniel as he walked in tandem with him.

"Just great, "Daniel responded, picking up the walking pace in order to get to his classroom faster.

"I didn't see you at the staff party last Friday," noted Nash with a smirk. He already knew Daniel abhorred any type of social gathering, and Nash just loved making others feel uncomfortable.

"As a sign of respect," Daniel replied casually, "the dean decided not to invite me."

Nash didn't know whether or not Daniel was kidding, but it made the situation uncomfortable for _him,_ not Daniel, "Oh yes, well, there's that…"

"Yeah," said Daniel, hiding a grin, "there's that."

Please let there be silence, Daniel thought as they continued walking. No such luck.

"By the way, Pierce," Nash asked, "did you get the new psychology books yet? Must be nice that the dean once again decided to award _your_ department with additional funding, "

"Funny you should mention that, "Daniel commented, "just yesterday I had a student complaining that we needed someone with a personality to proofread aforementioned textbooks because they were too boring and confusing."

Nash snorted, "Yeah students can be a whiny bunch!"

"I was actually thinking she had a point," Daniel admitted, "You ever try reading some of those core textbooks? Dry as a desert."

Wes Nash gave Daniel another look.

Daniel's mind clicked internally and he heard Natalie Vincent's voice: _"Daniel, stop with the contradictions. You need to try harder to relate to people," she encouraged him as she walked alongside him on his other side. The feminine vision of his hallucination gave him a stern look. She always seemed so real._

"It seems like a waste of time," Daniel responded to her, not meaning to say it outloud.

"What seems like a waste of time?" Nash looked confused.

Daniel was about to open his mouth when his internal mind clicked again_, "Be nice, Daniel!" Natalie warned him, "Otherwise, you'll regret it later on!"_

Instead he sighed. Perhaps it was best he changed the subject.

"So...are you attending the faculty meeting at noon?" Daniel asked.

Nash had assumed Daniel meant the meeting was a waste of time, "I hear what you're saying, Pierce," he agree, "I just hope the damn meeting doesn't drone on! I've got an important appointment right after that and I don't want to be late!"

A sudden gust of wind pulled the sides of Nash's jacket opened and moved what little hair he had left on his head.

"Well, " he announced, suddenly anxious to depart, "I'm going to cut across the quad to get to my classroom, so Pierce, I'll talk to you later!"

Daniel let out a sigh of relief as they parted ways. Nash gave a departing wave as another swoosh of wind came up. The last image Daniel had of Nash was of him struggling to hold onto his heavy briefcase with both his hands.

.

.

Half an hour before noon Daniel had finished his morning lecture and was walking through the grass on campus towards the faculty lounge for the meeting. He didn't know if it was due to his previous conversation with Nash, but he was feeling somewhat down again. In other words, Daniel was feeling his usual brooding self. As he continued on his way, he looked up at the still gray sky, which seemed to match his mood.

Tea, I need tea, he thought as he entered the building early for the meeting. Ascending the stairs, he figured he was early enough that he would be able to make some tea for himself.

When he opened the door of the faculty room, a foul odor assaulted his senses. _What is that_ _smell?_ Daniel wondered, as he left the door open to air out the room. As he walked further into the room, the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up as he encountered where that smell was emanating from.

In one corner of the room laid a crumpled form.

Daniel could make out the top of a male's head, stained red. The almost bare scalp had a cleft an inch wide exposed on the white bone of the skull. A file cabinet with the top drawer fully opened stood next to the fallen body. Shards of glass from a shattered clock were spewed all over the ground.

Cautiously walking around to the other side, Daniel instantly recognized the dead body as that of Professor Wesley Nash.

.

.

_Hello! My first Perception fanfiction and I am beyond excited! (AND I'm super nervous, too) I just love this show and it inspired me to write this story! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, and I hope you will review this, even if just to say 'hi'!_

_Please, please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Quite Elementary

Chapter 2

The police had arrived and Daniel had already given his statement to the police. Yellow police tape had been already placed throughout various areas in the teacher's lounge, where the body of Wesley Nash had been discovered. Classes were cancelled for the rest of the afternoon

"If you ask me, it was an accident," Dean Paul Haley was telling the police.

Officer Myers looked up from his pad, "Really? An accident? Please continue with your brilliant deduction, Dean Haley."

The policeman humored the dean further by folding his arms and giving his full attention.

"It's pretty obvious what happened, isn't it?" Dean Haley stated in all seriousness as he gestured over to the file cabinet, "Professor Nash was getting something out of the cabinet when the clock from the wall suddenly fell on his head, and he hit his head on the edge of the file cabinet on his way down. That would do anyone in."

Daniel had been watching this exchange, frustrated. The file cabinet in the faculty lounge was a throwaway and the only thing they kept in there were holiday decorations and/or paper plates and plastic cups and silverware.

"Or maybe it was staged to look that way," Daniel theorized, to the detriment of Dean Haley.

He knew exactly why Paul Haley was making that claim of an accidental death.

The university had previously struggled in the shadow of its larger and more sophisticated Ivy League rivals. Recently, however, it had been gaining in prestige due to the excellence of its psychology program which included the neuroscience department, spearheaded by Daniel. The acquisition of prestigious faculty members in all departments had been met with a resounding success. The dean wanted to maintain the great PR the school had been receiving.

Great PR up to this point, that is.

"Accident or not," the policeman was saying, "We have to consider all possibilities, Dean Haley. Your scenario of an accident could make sense, but let's not jump to conclusions until all our people have arrived."

"You don't have enough police persons as it is?" Paul Haleyasked, as he looked around the room at the other officers.

"I believe, Paul," Daniel interceded, "the police are waiting for the Medical Examiner to arrive, am I right?"

"Well, there's him, "Officer Myers nodded, "but also the FBI is set to arrive any moment."

"T-the FBI?" beads of sweat appeared on Dean Haley's forehead, "Why are _they_ involved?"

"Seems your deceased professor has led a double life-he's been wanted in Las Vegas for tax evasion, and that's considered a _federal_ offense," the policeman explained, "So we had to get the FBI involved."

Dean Haley did not like that at all, "Couldn't we just keep this whole accidental death on the down-low?" he was sounding desperate, and added, "I don't think it's _really_ necessary to bring the FBI on this case, do you"?

Before Officer Myers could answer, they heard a female voice emanating from the hallway.

"Excuse me…FBI…let me through, please…"

The three men turned at the sound of the new arrival. As Agent Kate Moretti stood at the entrance of the open doorway, Daniel's pulse began to race at her appearance. She hadn't spotted him yet, so he was able to watch her unobserved.

Today she wore gray slacks with a crème colored blouse, topped by a dark blazer. Her dark, soft hair hung loose and lovely. She looked agent-ready, but with a soft, feminine touch. Along with her fresh, all-American look, Daniel liked how Kate exuded a radiant intelligence about her.

After ducking under the yellow tape, Kate remained near the doorway, continually surveying the entire room, expecting to locate the investigating officer.

But instead, she caught a glimpse of Daniel from across the room and immediately her brown eyes softened.

"Daniel" she mouthed to herself. Her heart gave a lurch as she headed straightway to Daniel and the other two men. As she approached closer, the men could see she had a concerned look on her face.

"Daniel, I'm surprised to see you here," she stated, her eyes steadily watching his, "Were you a witness to what happened here? _Are you alright_?"

He read the tension in her lovely eyes. Daniel's face relaxed and his lips curved into a smile, making him seem younger and a little more approachable than usual.

"Kate," his reassuring voice sounded pleased, "I'm fine."

She gave him that slow,hesitant smile he found so endearing.

Dean Haley and Officer Myers looked back and forth between Daniel and Kate.

"Uh," the officer was saying, "you two need some time alone or something'?"

Kate could feel color rising to her cheeks and shook her head, "No, I just didn't expect to see Dan- Dr, Pierce here at the crime scene, is all," she awkwardly recovered.

"You mean, the _accident _scene," reminded Dean Haley.

Introductions were made between Kate and Officer Myers.

"Agent Moretti," Officer Myers addressed her, "I'm sure you must be anxious to view where the body was discovered …"

"Yes, of course, Officer, um…", Kate did not catch the policeman's name, for she had been too wrapped up with seeing Daniel, "…yes, officer."

She squared her shoulders, turning into FBI agent mode as she went to view the lifeless body from all angles. After a time, she nodded. The EMTs from the local area had already wheeled in a stretcher. The body of Wesley Nash was carefully placed in the unzipped body bag. A man in a white jacket was examining the body for the last time before he zipped up the body bag.

"Is that the medical examiner?" Daniel leaned over and whispered at the local policeman.

"That's Zachary Brent," the policeman replied back in a low tone, "he's the county coroner."

Kate was now talking with the coroner and Daniel chose to observe the two from a distance. At first he was concentrated on Kate, but soon he switched to watching Zachary Brent. The coroner was moving as if he were in a sped up motion of moving slow, if that made any sense.

Daniel also noted that Zachary Brent rarely made eye contact with Kate throughout their entire interaction. Instead Zachary Brent chose to look off to the side, the sides of his mouth permanently turned downward.

"He knows him," Daniel surmised outloud.

Dean Paul Haley gave Daniel a baffled look, "He? Him? _What?"_

"The coroner…he knew the victim Wesley Nash as more than just an acquaintance," Daniel announced with certainty.

"You're right about that, Dr. Pierce," confirmed the police officer, puzzled, "they're weekly poker buddies…but how …did _you_ know?"

By now Kate had returned and the attention was focused on her.

"So it was an accident, right, Ms. Moretti?" Dean Haley asked wistfully.

"The coroner informed me that he is not ready to make that determination, and neither am I," Kate responded.

Dean Haley did not look happy as Daniel now addressed her.

"Kate, did the coroner ever mention to you that he and Wesley Nash were friends?" Daniel asked.

She turned to him, surprised, "What? No, he never mentioned that. Is that true?"

Officer Myers nodded and explained, "It stands to reason, Agent Moretti. Being a college town, we're a pretty tight community. Everyone seems to know everyone here. The victim Wesley Nash is—or was—one of Zachary's poker buddies," he scratched his head, "I just can't figure out how Dr. Pierce knew about them being social friends."

All eyes in the group turned to Daniel.

"Simple, really," Daniel expounded, "I noted his body language. Emotions will leak through the body when someone is living them. With the coroner's slowed movements, failure to make eye contact and downturned mouth, Zachary Brent showed signs of being distraught as he examined the victim."

Officer Myer nodded, "I guess that could explain it."

The body was now being wheeled away.

It was a very somber occasion especially when some of the faculty members in the English and Psychology department had arrived and gathered at the doorway, trying to get a last glimpse of their fallen colleague. They continued consoling one another, with some dabbing tears from their eyes.

One woman in particular caught Daniel's eye. It was the department secretary sobbing quietly into her tissue.

Dean Haley felt it was his duty to say something regarding the deceased to the staff that had gathered. Once the stretcher had left the room, the dean addressed the faculty in the hallway.

"I know we are all upset at the loss of one of our own," he stated in a solemn tone, "Wesley Nash was a cherished professor here and more important, a caring human being."

"The guy was a jerk," spoke out Daniel amid several gasps.

Even Kate looked exasperated," _Dan-iel!" _she stated with a forceful low tone.

Daniel ran his hand through his hair in frustration, not understanding why stating the obvious would bring such a reaction. He then turned towards the area where the body had been found. He scowled at the unknown man he hadn't noticed before, crouched down near the broken clock.

Daniel walked over, curious as to the identity of this man. Even from the back, Daniel could see the mysterious man wore clothes not of this country. In fact, it was not even of this century. The man's old-fashioned frock coat was more cape-like and he wore a deerstalker hat on his head. With the help of a walking cane, the unidentified thin man stood up at last. From his profile, Daniel could see he had a large yellowish pipe dangling from his mouth.

Daniel's internal mind clicked: _"It's you," Daniel whispered with awe as the man continued to peer down at the blood intermixed with the broken mechanism of the clock. Sherlock Holmes removed the pipe he had been fiddling about in his mouth, and acknowledged Daniel's presence._

"_If by 'it's __**you**_'_, you mean the great Sherlock Holmes, then you are most certainly correct," Holmes admitted with no effort at modesty, "and it is my business to know what others do not know." _

_He then looked directly at Daniel, "And from what I can deduce from this scene, my dear Pierce, there are clues here others do not see, but they should be quite obvious to you!" _

"Daniel?" Kate questioned as she came up beside him, once more looking at him in a totally confused manner.

Daniel slowly turned to look at her for mere seconds to acknowledge her presence. He then turned back to Sherlock Holmes, or, that is to say, where Holmes had last stood. All that was left now was empty space. The imagery of the great detective had vanished. Recalling Holmes' advice, however, Daniel suddenly had a revelation.

"The briefcase," he murmured under his breath.

Kate scowled, "What? Did you just say 'the briefcase'?" Whatever do you mean, Daniel?"

He gazed back at her, and for a split second they were looking into each other's eyes. He willed himself to stem the heat rising within him at being so close to her. What he had been thinking was an impossibility for him.

"Daniel?" Kate encouraged him, as he needed to take a deep breath to become himself again.

"Kate, I just thought of something…" Daniel explained slowly, "Wesley Nash had a habit of keeping his briefcase right next to him, it never left his side. Yet I don't see it anywhere here in this room..._where is Wesley Nash's briefcase?"_

.

.

.

.

_(Thank you everyone for making me feel so welcome. I usually privately PM all reviewers to thank them, and although my inbox of my PM is working, the __**outbox**__ is not.)_

_Therefore, I will give my thanks here. Special thanks goes to: SallyT, MinxFan94, JMC, Happyhere, Hawkfire28, BetterSorrythanSafe, hamrensel, RedHearts, TheInvisibleQuestion, DianaW and Ashley. I also appreciated all the faves and follows. All of you have contributed to making my day so much brighter!_

_._

_Please review_


	3. Chapter 3

Teaming Up

Chapter 3

Classes resumed the next day at the university and Daniel's confident demeanor was once again on full display as he did what he did best: lecture to a classroom of eager minds.

He seemed especially energized today for in the back of the room, he could see a seated Kate Moretti, waiting for him to complete his class.

"Let's end today's discussion by talking about the power of observation; I want you to think about how observant you think you are," Daniel lectured, "The question to ponder right now is this: _does your mind really see everything that is_ _in front of it?"_

Daniel was pacing back and forth, allowing the students to absorb the words.

Suddenly he stopped and raised his own hand as an example, "Who in this class considers himself or herself an observant person?"

Several students raised their hands.

One by one, Daniel asked each volunteer student to answer questions regarding conventional things they see everyday to test their observational skills.

Examples included:

_"On the American flag, is the top stripe red or white?"_

_ "In what hand is the Statue of Liberty's torch?"_

_ "Which way does the 'no smoking' slash line run?_

_"Do fans rotate in a clockwise or counter clockwise direction?"_

_"What six colors are on the classic Campbell's soup label?"_

_ "What two letters do not appear on the telephone?"_

_ "Whose face is currently on the US dime?"_

Not a single person could answer any of the questions with utmost certainty, so Daniel clearly made his point.

"No matter how we slice it, we are all creatures of habit," expounded Daniel, as every student focused on him, "as a result, we notice things in front of us, but we do not always _see _them. Whether we classify existence as boring or exciting, we are on automatic pilot. However, if we choose to be observant, _really observant_, every routine can become a new adventure, hold a new opportunity."

"So as you pore over chapter 5 in your textbook tonight, think of this homework assignment as a new adventure and opportunity," he smiled, "… for discussions and debates tomorrow in class! Dismissed!" Daniel ended his lecture with a flourish amid all the moans and groans from around the room.

Low murmurings could be heard as the students filed out of the classroom.

As they shuffled out, Daniel was stuffing his papers away in his briefcase. His hand was trembling a bit because he knew that Kate was still in the room. He didn't actually look up to see if she was there, but he sensed her presence.

Once again Kate was thoroughly entertained by one of Daniel's lectures. She could see why he was considered one of the more popular professors on campus, if not _the_ most popular. Kate loved watching Daniel in an academic environment. He seemed a different person here.

Outside of academia, Daniel seemed driven and unpredictable, even tormented. But here, he was intellectual, witty, and totally comfortable with himself.

"That was quite a lecture you delivered today," Kate commented with admiration in her voice as she came down the steps to his desk, "or should I say, that was quite a _performance_."

Daniel had not turned to look in her direction as of yet. Kate could only make out his profile, so when he smiled, she noted the deepness of his dimples, causing a strange fluttering inside her.

"I think that's why students sign up for my classes rather than read my published works," Daniel jested, "they're hoping there's a chance I will be funnier and more entertaining in person."

Kate laughed, "Then maybe you should throw in couple of handstands and cartwheels as you lecture, too."

It pleased Daniel to no end whenever he made her laugh. She had a way of bringing sunshine in the room.

"But then Kate," he half-joked, "what would I do for an encore?"

Kate smiled, "Just be your wonderful, original self, Daniel. Let everyone else be a copy."

Daniel was caught off-guard by her statement as he peered over at her. The playful mood had suddenly shifted. He hadn't meant to, but he was gazing at Kate with an intensity that made every inch of her skin burn.

The air felt charged between them as Kate's pulse raced. Under his intense scrutiny, her heart began thumping in a mad rhythm. She let out a taut breath to ease her nerves.

Keep to the case, she convinced herself. Kate cleared her throat and managed to look away, thereby breaking the trance. When she looked back at him, her expression was once more placid

"Sooo, Daniel…" proposed Kate, "I had planned to do some investigating and thought you might want to tag along."

The rushing in his ears had dissipated. _Yes, the case,_ Daniel reminded himself. He took a deep breath in, and this time the air in his lungs felt free and relaxed again.

Latching his briefcase shut, Daniel removed it from his desk to the side of his body and grinned at Kate, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

.

,

The academic secretary was at her desk when they arrived at the office of the university president. Daniel recognized Myra Tinsley as the one who was sobbing as the coroner took away Nash's body yesterday.

They had not made an appointment, so Myra excused herself to go into the president's office to speak with him. Daniel and Kate were sitting alone in the waiting room.

Kate turned to Daniel, "Even though you know President Newsom, Daniel, I want you to let me lead with the questions."

"You think he might be our first suspect?" Daniel asked.

Remember, this hasn't been labeled a homicide just yet," Kate announced, "However, if it _were_ a homicide, I would say he would be a _person of interest_."

"But you think it's a homicide don't you?" Daniel asked.

"Dan-_iel_, " she sounded slightly exasperated, "you are _not_ going to get me to admit anything until we get the official results from the coroner… and _if_ it is a homicide, then we will come back here to talk to the president again_ and_ take a second look at Ms. Department Secretary, too."

"Oh? You mean Myra?" Daniel looked at the emptied chair recently vacated by the department secretary, "So you'd also noticed how upset she was yesterday?"

"Unusually_ overwrought_ I would say, "Kate commented, "It's always the mousy ones who get overlooked, right?".

_That certainly wouldn't apply to you_, Daniel internalized, thinking Kate looked especially beautiful today. But outwardly he gave her an agreeable smile.

By then Myra Tinsley came out and told them President Newsom will speak with them now. Daniel and Kate walked up to the President's door and knocked.

"Come in!" a booming voice said.

They entered President Newsom's office. It was decorated in traditional academic style, with two walls lined in bookcases, a green leather sofa beneath a large window, and a large mahogany desk and credenza against the fourth wall, on which were hung framed photos and certificates.

If President Newsom was surprised to see Daniel, he didn't show it as he bade them to sit down. Kate identified herself to the president and sat down, but Daniel continued standing as he glanced through the sets of leather-bound books on the bookshelves.

"How can I help you, Agent Moretti?" President Newsom tried to sound cooperative, "I hope this won't take very long, for I have many things to accomplish today."

"I suppose you heard about what happened to Professor Wesley Nash?" Kate asked. She hoped she would not be the one to break the news to him.

President Newsom looked appropriately distressed, "Yes, so I've heard. Is _that_ why you are here, Agent Moretti? That is quite thoughtful of the FBI to be so concerned over my well -being."

"Actually, that is not the reason I am here," Kate said bluntly, "I noticed Nash's colleagues were all present at the teacher's lounge on the day Nash died. But you never showed up, which I found rather odd, being that you are the representative for the entire university, President Newsom."

"I, uh, had to go off campus for a bit, "he answered evasively, "and by the time I had returned, the faculty room had already been cleared…"

"Excuse me, President Newsom," Daniel interrupted, from behind them, as he stood next to the bookcase, "but you must be one of the weekly card players in Wesley Nash's poker group."

Daniel held up an official deck of poker cards that had been placed on the bookshelf.

"Oh yes, that," President Newsom uncomfortably cleared his throat, "to be honest, I do play cards with some of my university staff. It's a way for me to bond with my colleagues and also a way to blow off some steam once a week, nothing more."

Newsom waved the matter aside like it was of little importance. Kate started to ask another question, but Daniel interrupted again.

"And look at that," Daniel stated as he pointed to an empty slot on the bookcase, with books on both sides of it, "there seems to be a book missing here."

"Nonsense!" Newsom immediately insisted, "Why, I purposely left a space there! I-I didn't want to crowd my entire collection of books all on one shelf!"

"Strange that the books on both sides of the space are not dusty whatsoever," Daniel noted, "And what do I see over here, _but_…some more empty spaces! You would think there would be some dust on the exposed sides of the books, perhaps even on the shelf itself, but no dust at all. It almost stands to reason that something must have been blocking the dust from settling—like other books that are now missing…."

At last President Newsom showed his frustration.

"Dr. Pierce, I take offense to what you are saying!" he stated indignantly, "My collection of books is invaluable, so of course I would make sure they were dust-free! Why, most of them are signed first editions, in pristine condition! A person would pay thousands of dollars for just _one_ of these books! Surely I would know if any of them were missing!"

Kate sighed, for she knew that President Newsom would not be willing to cooperate any longer. And she was right as she observed President Newsom glancing down at his watch.

I really do have a full schedule today," President Newsom stated colldy, "I have several requisitions I must sign before my next appointment in fifteen minutes. So if you'll excuse me..." and when he saw that Daniel and Kate did not move, he added, "Good day...I'm sure you two can see yourselves out..."

Newsom pretended to be looking at some papers on his desk so Daniel and Kate had no choice but to leave his office. As they walked out of the building into the bright sunshine, Kate turned frustratingly to Daniel.

"Thanks a lot, Daniel, for the early boot!" Kate exclaimed bitterly, "I felt like I was just kicked out of school by the principal—and that is something that had _never _happened to me in all my years of schooling!"

Daniel shrugged, "Well, it has happened to me before and truthfully, it's not that big of a thing, " he claimed while adding, "but what _is _a big deal is I think President Newsom seems to be hiding something and I believe weve just nailed our first suspect!"

Kate looked at him evenly, "Daniel, which part of _no_ _jumping to conclusions_ don't you understand, the _no_, the _jumping_ or the _conclusions_ part?

Daniel's eyes were sparkling mischievously when he answered, "the _accident_ part."

.

.

.

_(Hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing this...I can't wait to see Monday's show!)_

_My thanks to the following special people: HappyHere, RedHearts, PerceptionFan, Amber-Jade James, Hawkfire18, Forthedefense, MinxFan94, hamrensel, JMC, DianaW, SuperDarkRose, SallyT and pennanomino._

_Also, thanks again to all the people who added my story to their faves/follows list! I feel so honored!_

_Please review._

.


	4. Chapter 4

Making a Connection

Chapter 4

It was the end of another day and Kate felt weary as she trudged up to her apartment building.

When the elevator arrived, Kate stepped in and pressed the 4th floor button as the doors shut. She leaned back as she felt an upward lift of the elevator.

The investigation into the death of Professor Wesley Nash was actually going along smoothly. She should feel energized with that thought, but instead it was tiring her out. Actually, it was not the case that was exhausting her; it was her involvement with Daniel. Or lack of it.

When she was in college and one of his students, she had developed a crush on Daniel. Who could resist the intellectual charisma he exuded in the classroom? She wasn't the only female student who had fallen under his spell. Many of her classmates also would swoon over him after class.

But now she was older. And wiser. Crushes were something that happened to girls who believed in fairy tales. She was all grown up now. This wasn't a crush, she pondered, but what _was_ this feeling she felt every time she was in the same room with him?

Kate also sensed these 'whatever' feelings were not one sided. She could see how Daniel at times appeared slightly unnerved in her presence. Yet, whenever she asked him if he wanted to spend time outside of a case with her, he would quickly decline. Just like he had tonight when she suggested dinner.

Why? It always caused her to fret and doubt that he was interested in her. Whatever the reason for his refusal, thinking about or talking to Daniel seemed to take up all her waking hours.

She sighed and forced herself to think of other things. Opening her purse she rummaged through it for her key, just as the elevator doors dinged open.

Arriving at her apartment door, she inserted the key into the lock, turned it until it clicked and went inside. She immediately flipped on the foyer light. Kicking off her shoes, she placed her keys, badge and gun on the credenza and started walking down the hallway.

_Ding-dong._

She was halfway down the hall corridor when she heard someone at her door.

Daniel? she thought with hope yearning in her heart; perhaps he had changed his mind. She hastily turned around and headed back to the front door. She flashed a welcoming smile as she opened the door wide.

And from where he stood, Michael Hathaway reciprocated with a smile of his own, his hands placed mysteriously behind his back.

"Michael," Kate called out as she worked to hide her disappointment, "I wasn't expecting you tonight. Didn't we just end..."

Without an invitation, Michael confidently sauntered into her apartment, displaying a grin on his face.

"I heard everything you said about our not seeing each other on a personal basis, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends, right?"

From behind his back he produced a bottle of wine in one hand and a takeout bag in the other.

"Surprise!" he exclaimed, "I thought you might do with a quiet night in with no cooking required," he stated, quite pleased with himself.

Kate was actually relieved that she would not have to think about dinner.

"Michael, I don't know what..."

"Kate, don't worry," he said confidently, "I'm just bringing you dinner; no strings attached."

That relieved Kate's mind, as the aroma of the food tantalized her senses. If Michael understood the parameters of their friendship, what harm would there be in sharing a meal together?

"Oh,this is so...nice..." said Kate appreciating his effort, "Thank you, Michael. Just put everything down on the counter in the kitchen."

"Hope you like Chinese food," Michael announced. He strolled into the kitchen while Kate followed him. Placing both bags on the counter, he started removing the white cartons from the bag.

"I LOVE Chinese food," Kate said.

"Then orange chicken should be right down your alley," Michael said, turning halfway to give her his most disarming smile.

"It all smells great," Kate watched with approval, "I can't believe you did this!."

"It _was_ a grand gesture from me, wasn't it?" Michael was smooth, "And after dinner, who knows what we will have for dessert?" he teased.

Kate's expression darkened slightly, "Michael, I thought I made it quite clear..."

"Yes, you did," he interrupted her. He stopped what he was doing to look directly at her, "Kate, I understand. You're not looking for anything serious. Neither am I," he gave a reassuring smile, "Perfect situation, then, wouldn't you say?"

As Kate looked at him, she couldn't help wishing that Michael's appearance was more scruffy, that his clothes of choice were layered casual shirts with tennis shoes and that his hair was boyishly tousled. And Kate hated that she thought that.

"As long as we are in agreement,," she relaxed.

"We are," Michael said, as he casually opened the bottle of wine and proceeded to pour it into two glasses.

"I appreciate all this, Michael, but do you mind holding off on dinner and wine?" Kate asked,"Before you had arrived I was just on my way to a long, hot shower. I'd really like to take one now; it's been a long day for me."

"No worries...you want some company, perhaps?" he asked, teasingly lifting both eyebrows.

"Michael..." Kate began, as Michael lifted both hands in surrender.

"I'm joking, Kate!" he claimed, "Go right ahead and once you've finished cleaning up, you'll have a nice dinner spread prepared."

That did sound inviting.

"Okay, thanks again, Michael," she said as she put on her most pleasing smile, "Give me 20 minutes and I'll be as good as new, alright?"

"Yeah, sure..don't worry, love…." he said as Kate left. Soon, he could hear the shower water running.

He shook his head in bafflement. Any other woman would consider him a great catch. But with Kate, it seemed as if no matter how close and comfortable their relationship was, she always seemed to maintain a small, crucial distance between them.. Kate never looked at him like he could move heaven and earth and she never had kissed him with feverish longing. And he wasn't used to that.

For some strange, bloody reason she appeared enamored with Daniel Pierce, Michael thought to himself. Brilliant man Pierce may be, but no way he and Pierce were in the same league when it came to women.

He held his glass up high, as if to toast himself. What Kate doesn't realize, he smirked, celebrating by taking a sip, is that Michael Hathaway loves a challenge.

.

.

"_Lewicki, where are you_?" Daniel was calling out. He was seated on the long sofa in the living room, preparing his lecture for the next day. Papers and files were scattered all over the coffee table.

Lewicki came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands with a dishtowel, for he was in the middle of washing the dishes.

"What is it?" Lewicki wanted to know, sounding tired.

"I'm taking a break now. Can you make me some tea? You know how I like it." Daniel leaned back and propped his feet on the edge of the coffee table, resting his hands on his flat stomach while leaning his head back for a second.

"I'm in the middle of washing the dinner dishes." Lewicki was not looking too happy, "Can't you make it yourself? Are your legs broken?"

Daniel lifted his head up to look directly at Lewicki as he pointed to his legs with a pained look, "Yes, as a matter of fact, they are broken."he responded sarcastically.

Swinging his legs off the table, he now leaned forward towards the coffee table to write a sentence down on his lecture notes. Soon he once more became enmeshed in his work, "and don't brew it for too long. I hate when you make the tea too strong."

"Yeah, yeah," Lewicki spoke with pretend distain as he turned and walked back in the kitchen. Daniel could now hear Lewicki's voice yelling out from the kitchen, "_but you're going to have to wait for the tea until **after** I finished washing and drying_…"

_"Take your time, Lewicki,_" Daniel shouted back to him, "_just hurry up!"_

Daniel pushed his glasses up as another idea entered his mind, and he was off scribbling again.

Then his inner hallucinations kicked in again, "_You really need to treat him nicer," Natalie was saying as she sat next to him on the sofa._

_Who, Lewicki?" Daniel didn't even bother looking up, "He knows I appreciate everything he does."_

_ Daniel continued jotting down some more notes on his legal pad._

_"Don't do that, Daniel," Natalie shook her head, "Don't go around assuming things, taking people for granted. One day, ever-reliable Lewicki may just up and leave you. It could happen that way, you know. He'll make an appointment for a job interview and poof! He'll be gone."_

_Daniel suddenly paused. He slowly turned to face Natalie, his eyes large as he enunciated each word carefully, "What did you just say?" _

_Natalie looked questionably at him "You mean that he'll be gone?"_

_"No, no, before that!" Daniel's eyes lit up, "...about an interview..."_

"_That one day he'll make an appointment—you mean that part?" Natalie asked._

_Daniel sat up straighter, "Yes, That's it!..." he snapped his fingers, "You know...the last thing Wesley Nash said to me that morning was that he had an appointment right after the teacher's meeting! He was meeting someone on that last day! I need to find out who he had the appointment with!"_

_"Well, so glad I was able to help you with your case and not your people skills," Natalie's tone was sarcastic._

_I should tell Kate!_ Daniel thought excitedly. He glanced at his phone. He rarely called Kate at home. It always seemed too...personal. But this was a possible breakthrough in the case. He hoped Kate saw it that way, too. She was probably sitting at home curled up with a book anyway, so she would welcome the interruption

_Daniel turned to Natalie, "I should call Kate and tell her this."_

_But Natalie's image had already vanished._

.

Meanwhile, Michael Hathaway took another sip of wine, still patiently waiting for Kate to come out of the shower.

_R-r-r-ring!_

It was the sound of Kate's cell phone. Michael's first reaction was to call out Kate's name, but the water was still running and by the time she would have heard him and rushed out here, the caller would've hung up.

With Kate being an FBI agent, Michael knew every call was an important call. He walked over to the credenza and picked up her cellphone and pressed 'send' before putting the phone next to his ear.

"Yeah? " he greeted, "This is Kate Moretti's phone."

Daniel, who was on the other end of the line, removed the phone from his ear and stared at it. He recognized Michael Hathaway's voice. Hadn't Kate supposedly told Hathaway it was over? Maybe it wasn't over after all.

"_Hello_? " Michael Hathaway's smarmy voice was coming through loud and clear, "Who the hell is this?"

The dead tone of the cellphone was all Michael heard.

.

.

_(Had to rewrite parts of this chapter after I saw that Kate had brokn up with Michael last Monday. Grr! Not sad, though!) _

_Thanks to some special people: hamrensel, MyTwoCents, DianaW, Happyhere, MinxFan94, Hawkfire28, JMC, RedHearts, Broken-Rose-Thornesxoxo, SallyTom, SuperDarkRose, boneslovebooth, EverydayisFun and FortheDefense_

_Please review_


	5. Chapter 5

Truthfulness

Chapter 5

Despite knowing that Kate had been with Michael Hathaway last night, Daniel was still anxious and excited at the thought of seeing her the next day.

Before his lecture, he had called and informed her that Wesley Nash had set an appointment on the day he died and Kate said she would look into it. Daniel was curious as to what she had found out. Wrapping up his lecture, he quickly dismissed the class and bounded out of his classroom.

Passing hurridly through the ivy-covered brick walls of buildings and sweeping lawns, he saw Kate already waiting for him at their usual meeting place, under the huge sycamore tree near the quad.

Today, she wore blue jeans, a white button-down collared shirt and her familiar brown leather jacket. A scarf hung loosely around her neck, giving her a collegiate student vibe. Upon Daniel's first appearance, her smile curved into an unexpectedly dazzling smile.

"Good late morning, Daniel," she greeted him warmly.

Daniel was determined not to let Kate's presence affect him, although he could already feel his heart beating faster.

"Hi."

Her friendly gaze took on a questioning look at his curt greeting, but she recovered, "I just finished speaking with the department secretary, Myra Tinsley."

Her lovely eyes were waiting for his response. His determined coolness had already started dissolving the longer he stood with her, especially when they were doing what they enjoyed most together, solving a crime. Daniel tried to ignore the attraction at her nearness, but as he watched Kate, he noted a stray strand of hair had fallen over her face. He longed to touch the silken strand, so it took some effort to steer the conversation back to the case.

"And did you find out whom he was meeting that morning?" Daniel asked, almost sounding like himself.

Kate looked around the campus and notice how bright and warm the sun shone. Lately she felt cheerier in the presence of Daniel.

"I'll be happy to tell you, but first, look at how beautiful the day is, Daniel!" she exclaimed, "Let's walk a bit as we talk, if you don't mind."

Daniel always liked the optimistic side of Kate, "Sure. "

They began strolling through the campus, each acutely aware of the other's presence.

"And, so who was Nash to meet?" Daniel asked again, forcing himself to stare straight ahead.

"It seems Nash had been scheduled to meet up with the bursar, Allen Packwood." Kate announced.

A bursar was the senior financial administrator at the university.

"Allen Packwood?" Daniel furrowed his brow, "I would not have guessed that."

"Why would you say that?" asked Kate.

"If the meeting was with Allen, it wasn't a social call. Allen Packwood has few friends. He is definitely what one might consider a loner," Daniel stated, and then realizing his last remark, he added, "I believe the pot just called the kettle black."

That brought a smile to Kate's lips, "I do believe you are right, Mr. Pot."

Their shoulders were almost touching as they strolled side by side. Kate drew a deep breath, her body getting warmer at private thoughts of Daniel. She wondered if anyone knew the real Daniel Pierce, if he would ever allow anyone to share the intimate secrets of his caring but anguished heart.

"Well, before we go talk with him, Daniel, " Kate warned him, "I should let you tell you. Allen Packwood is currently at the Chicago County Hospital."

"You mean," Daniel began as dread filled him, "someone tried to purposely injure Allen?"

"The official report is no," Kate stated, "a day after Packwood was to meet Wesley Nash, he had fallen down some steps in the English department building and received some cracked ribs and broken bones."

"That doesn't mean it wasn't an accident," Daniel said warily.

"In this case, it does," Kate stated, "Packwood was with two other teachers and just accidentally slipped and fell. Anyway, there's something else I want to tell you about Packwood..."

"Wait...let me guess" Daniel theorized, "...I bet Myra told you that chief financial officer Allen Packwood was the fourth player in that weekly poker game."

Kate's eyes sparkled with admiration, proving that Daniel had guessed correctly, "Daniel, you're amazing!"

She hadn't meant it to state it that way. That innocent phrase could be interpreted in other ways. Daniel knew what she meant, yet he was quietly affected by the statement. He wished she did mean it a different way. His entire body seemed to pulse in response at the way she was blushing.

"Daniel, how did you know that?" she sounded impressed.

"It's not too hard to figure out that out, really," Daniel responded, trying to get over the awkwardness, "we already knew the other three poker players-Professor Wesley Nash, coroner Zachary Brent and President Newsom- so I knew you would be determined to come up with the fourth player."

She gave him that enticing smile, "Come on, Sherlock," she said, "let's go pay Mr. Packwood a visit… I'll drive."

The corners of Daniel's mouth turned up in a smile at the reference to "Sherlock". He loved whenever she teased him and despite him knowing she was with Hathaway, Daniel's aloof manner towards her melted into a puddle. He was just happy in her company,whether they were on a case or not.

.

.

With bright yellow _Visitor_ badges strapped on their collar, Daniel and Kate walked down the long corridor of the Chicago County Hospital.

"I hate hospitals," Daniel whispered as opposing traffic of patients, doctors and nurses past them.

"No one likes hospitals, Daniel, " commented Kate patiently, "because if you're in one, it means someone you know is in pain."

"I was thinking more of the smell," Daniel whispered back, "that mixture of institutional food and antiseptic. It's faint, but you can't ignore it." He purposely shivered, "Gives me the creeps."

Kate couldn't help the grin tugging at the corners of her mouth as she turned to face him, _"The creeps_? Really, Daniel? Like we're in elementary school?"

"I actually learned that word in junior high, "Daniel declared.

"Just more proof that girls mature faster than boys!" Kate teased as Daniel smiled.

Packwood's hospital room was located midway in the corridor. Kate knocked on the partially closed door and when there was a response from inside, she pushed the door opened. Packwood was reclining against two pillows with his leg in a full cast, supported by three other pillows. His thinning white hair was in disarray and there were circles under his eyes. He turned at the sound of his new visitors.

"Daniel?" Packwood squinted slightly, then surprise crossed his face before he broke out in a grin, "It's so good to see a familiar face!"

"Allen," greeted Daniel uncomfortably, " I heard what happened to you and I wanted to see if, um you were alright…" Daniel felt he should have brought something, like flowers. After all, isn't that what friends normally do to cheer up a sick friend?

Daniel surreptitiously dug into his jacket pocket for something to give him, "and look, Allen, I even brought you... some... mints." Daniel gave him the unopened package he had bought for himself just yesterday.

Allen chuckled, "Oh, this is nice, indeed," he looked at the mints and then looked over at Kate, "Not only did you bring mints for me, Daniel, I see you've brought me a very lovely young lady to visit with!" He flirtatiously winked at Kate.

Kate smiled, thinking he seemed like a harmless elderly gentleman, "Hello, Mr. Packwood. My name is Kate."

"It's Allen," he insisted, "but where are my manners? Sit! Sit"!

The hospital door swung opened and the nurse had arrived with Allen's meds.

"Do you see this, Betty?" Allen was saying with pride as he gestured at Daniel and Kate, "My friends have come to visit me!"

"Yeah, you got a couple of good looking, young ones today, Allen!" the nurse smiled as she handed the meds and a glass of water to Allen, "Here, take these."

"How much longer will Mr. Packwood have to be here?" Kate asked, as Allen gulped down his meds.

"Well, I'm not the doctor," the nurse was saying, "but I'm guessing he'll be here a couple more days. The bones are all set but they can't suture the skin until they make sure there's no infection."

"Pfft!" Allen said, "Just admit it, Betty...you just want to keep my handsome face here a little longer."

The nurse chuckled, "You've sure got my number, haven't you, Allen?" she jested before she walked out.

After she left, Daniel spoke up, "Allen, we came here to ask you about Wesley Nash."

Allen grimaced as he changed positions, "Old Wes?..._damn_, Daniel, I can't believe he's gone!"

Kate intervened, "On the day he died, you were set to meet him, why?" she asked .

Allen stared at Kate, surprised at her bluntness, "I don't see…" he seemed confused and then he looked over at Daniel.

"FBI," Daniel explained, as he gestured with his head at Kate.

"Huh?" Allen asked, as he looked at Kate again, "Really? This little young thing?"

Kate showed him her badge.

"Now, Mr. Packwood...Allen...," Kate sounded professional, "Why did you set up a meeting with Wesley Nash?"

Allen looked pleadingly at Daniel, who encouraged, "You've got to talk to her, Allen."

Taking a deep breath, Allen relented.

"No, you've got it wrong," Allen claimed, as he casually scratched his nose, "Wes was the one who called the meeting, but I don't know the reason why. He just said it was urgent."

"Then you have no idea what he wanted to talk about?" Kate asked.

"No, I have no idea what he wanted to talk about."

"Considering your position at the university as top financial adviser," Daniel stated, "did you think he wanted to ask you something having to do with financing?"

"I told you," Allen said, "I don't know. Maybe. Or maybe one of his students needed financial aid. Or maybe he needed a ride because his car was in the garage; _I just don't know."_

"Were you two good friends?" Kate asked.

Allen shrugged, "We had lunch a couple of times. Mainly I just saw him at the weekly poker game. No, I would not say we were good friends." He had a tired look on his face, "I think my meds are starting to kick in…"

He leaned his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes. It was obvious he wasn't going to say more.

"We'll leave you to rest," Kate said sympathetically.

"Allen," Daniel asked, "is there anything you want us to do for you?"

Allen still had his eyes closed as he shook his head. Then as if he remembered something, he opened his eyes and looked at Daniel.

"Yes, there is one thing," he told Daniel, "I could do with some fresh clothes for when I leave this hospital. You can get my house key from Myra and bring the clothes here."

"Yeah, sure, Allen, "Daniel said gently, "You get some rest, and I'll be sure to get them for you."

Allen smiled as he shook the small container of mints, "We rarely talk, Daniel, but as of right now, you are my friend."

Daniel looked embarrassed," Thanks, Allen."

Kate looked at Daniel's softened expression. It wasn't often she saw kind, neighborly Daniel and his sincerity touched her.

Allen was resting comfortably when they left him.

Wordlessly Daniel and Kate walked out into the hallway of the hospital and then at the same time, they intuitively turned to face one another.

"**He's lying**," they said in unison before looking at the other in stunned surprise.

"You're not the only one who's observant, Daniel," Kate said, "I've been taught at the academy to read body language as well. A liar will normally touch his face, throat or mouth with his hand when he is not telling the truth. I noticed he touched his nose at one crucial point. I see you had noticed it, too."

"Actually I knew he was lying by not what he did, but what he _said_," Daniel noted, as Kate listened, intrigued, "A liar will often use the other person's words to answer a question. So when you asked if he had any idea what Wes Nash wanted to talk about, he answered almost verbatim with your exact words, 'No, I don't have any idea what he wanted to talk about.'"

She folded her arms, "You just _had_ to be different, didn't you?" a smile lurked on her lips.

"Different is good, I think, "Daniel said, speaking with sincerity.

Kate thought that last statement was pure Danel. She always felt as if he was on some unpredictable journey on his own, "Yes, Daniel, different can be very good."

She understood him, at least the part she knew about. As he turned and gazed into Kate's eyes, Daniel could feel a pricking sensation growing in the pit of his stomach.

"So regarding Allen Packwood…" Kate broke the awkward silence, "would you say…we have here suspect number two?"

"I thought we were going to call _them persons of interest_ because we still do not even know if this was an accident or a homicide," Daniel pointed out.

Well, we're about to find out because our next stop will be the Pathology department," she decided, "the directory showed that Pathology is located in the basement of this hospital. I thought since we're here, we can pay a visit to coroner Zachary Brent."

"Ahh, interrogating the fourth person in that card game, I like it," Daniel acknowleged, loving how they both always became obsessed with a case, " and I know exactly where the Pathology department is, so I'll lead the way."

"You lead the way, but let _me_ ask the questions," reminded Kate, as they both looked at each other, knowing that it never happened that way.

.

.

.

_(Wow, that part one of the finale was excellent. A little dark, but so well done. In comparison, this story seems so lightweight, LOL)_

A special shout-out to:_ JMC, Sally T, Red Hearts, TheInvisibleQuestion, Broken-Rose-Thornesxoxo, ChocolatMoosePi, MinxFan94, PerceptionFan, EverydayisFun, Hawkfire28, Katarina97, Ktichournas, Happyhere, FortheDefense, DianaW, and anyone who put this story as a "follow" or "favorite". Thank you sooo very much!_

_Please review_


	6. Chapter 6

Working as a Team

Chapter 6

Daniel and Kate came to a glass door on which PATHOLOGY was etched in block letter. Kate pushed the door open. They came upon a glass cubicle. Inside was a desk with a computer, a thick stack of papers heavily bounded together, a few files and an opened book. But as far as bodies of people, it was empty.

"Hello?" Kate yelled out. It wasn't too long until they heard the sound of footsteps.

A door opened, Zachary Brent appeared and he instantly recognized his visitors, "Ah, Agent Moretti; Daniel," he smiled, although it did not reach his eyes, "I must say, this is a bit soon, isn't it? I just saw you yesterday. I doubt if there's any more I can tell you."

"We'd just have a few things we'd like to talk to you in private, Dr. Brent," Kate stated, "It won't take long."

Daniel and Kate were escorted into Zachary's office. They sat in the two office seats while he sat on his swivel office chair.

Zachary looked at his watch, "I should tell you, I only have ten minutes to spare. It's not that I'm really backlogged, mind you," he said, trying to be pleasant as he gestured towards his messy desk, "but I'm also, in my spare time, writing a mystery fiction."

"Oh? How...very interesting," Kate said, not really knowing how else to comment.

"Yes," he looked quite pleased, "I think the public will consider it quite entertaining, if I can get it published that is. "

"What is the book about?" Kate feigned interest, as she tried to think how to segue this into a conversation about the Wesley Nash case.

Zachary Brent leaned back as if he could comfortably talk about it all day long, "If you must know, it's about a coroner who solves mysteries. Pretty original, eh?"

"Can we get back to Wesley Nash?" Daniel was a little impatient until he saw the slight head shaking from Kate.

"Oh, of course," Zachary looked embarrassed as the smile disappeared from his face.

Kate gave Daniel her familiar look of big-eyed exasperation before turning towards Zachary Brent with an assuring smile.

"Believe me, Dr Brent, " Kate tried to smooth over the situation, "we appreciate any time you could give us regarding the Wesley Nash matter. "

Zachary gave Kate an open expression.

"What is it you want to know, Agent Moretti?" Zachary quietly asked.

"Will you be the one performing the autopsy, Dr. Brent?" Kate was asking.

He nodded, "Yes, I'm the person they go to for a postmortem whenever there's an accidental death."

"Or one under mysterious circumstances," Daniel added quickly.

Zachary didn't react.

"I'm sure this must be difficult for you, " Kate said with empathy "being that Wesley Nash was such a good friend of yours."

"I can keep it professional," Zachary sounded convincing, "and if you must know, I really didn't know Wesley all that well. I played poker with the guys maybe once a month and he just happened to be included in that group."

Then Zachary changed the subject by explaining to Kate about what procedures he will follow during the autopsy.

Meanwhile, all Daniel could hear was low murmurings as his internal mind had clicked in: _He saw Sherlock Homes, wearing his requisite cape coat and deerhunter's hat, quietly pacing behind Zachary Brent. Daniel knew not to say anything outloud but his eyes closely followed Holmes' movements. Dangling his pipe in his mouth, Holmes removed it in order to speak._

_"He is official and I am unofficial, " Holmes said "he must disclose all or he is hiding something."_

_Daniel scowled, not knowing exactly what Holmes was getting at. _

"You're speaking in riddles," Daniel claimed.

"I assure you I am not!" Zachary rebounded, as Kate looked questionably at Daniel, "Once I split the ribcage of the body and examine the lungs and heart for any abnormalities, I will then examine each organ in the chest cavity individually. How is that a riddle?"

"Sorry," Daniel apologizing, casually putting his elbow on the desk and resting his head on his hand, "I just had an urge to speak out of turn. That urge has now passed...as you were saying?"

Both Zachary and Kate looked baffled before Zachary continued talking about the process.

Daniel's mind clicked internally again_: There was a deck of playing cards on Zachary's desk next to the computer, and Sherlock Holmes had stopped pacing and stood in front of the deck of cards and then pointed directly down at them before looking up to give Daniel a meaningful look._

_"Take in all details, " Holmes advised Daniel, "whether they are relevant or not."_

Daniel continued staring at the playing cards Holmes had fingered and thought about how quickly Zachary Brent had brushed off the discussion regarding the weekly poker game. He turned to look at the other two people. Zachary Brent was in deep discussion with Kate when Daniel just suddenly burst in.

"...you've lost a lot of money in the poker game!" Daniel accusingly shouted seemingly from nowhere.

Zachary furrowed his eyebrows as Kate looked questionably at Daniel.

"Daniel-" Kate began.

Zachary looked perturbed, "Who the hell told you that?"

"It doesn't matter," Daniel declared, "You can't deny it!"

"Well, I may be in a hole a little bit, that's true," admitted Zachary, "but as far as big losers at the card table, that would be President Newsom. He was the really lousy player of the four of us."

"But you've lost too!" Daniel insisted.

Zachary stiffened, "Look, if you want me to begin the autopsy, I really need to get back to work..."

Daniel and Kate were again being directed to leave. Kate pursed her lips, looking none too happy to be shoved out of another office due to Daniel's behavior again.

"Can you at least tell us when you will have time to do the autopsy?" Kate asked Zachary.

"I plan to get to it today,but if not today, tomorrow at the latest," he stated, "Don't want the body hanging around too long."

Kate handed him her business card, "Will you give me a call the minute the autopsy is completed?" She gave him her most winning smile.

He accepted the card, "Of course, Agent Moretti, it'll be my pleasure. Good day," He turned and his smile disappeared when he looked at Daniel, "Daniel."

As they walked outside on the sidewalk, Kate paused, causing Daniel to stop, too.

"You had to do it again, didn't you?" she accused him.

"What?" Daniel looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Daniel, I need to build a rapport with these people if I am expected to get information from them, and you always seem to knock it down with your insinuations!' her eyes flashed.

"Maybe," Daniel defended himself calmly, "But even with all your_ let's-be-friends_ vibe, you wouldn't have been able to get Zachary Brent to admit that he was on the losing end of a weekly poker game, would you?"

Kate couldn't refute that, "Okay I'll give you that...and how DID you know that for a fact, Daniel?"

"Some of the best fictional detectives I know rely on assumptions," Daniel explained.

"Some of the best fictional detectives_ you know_?" Kate was back to teasing, as she looked cynically at him, "You're stating it as if you've met some!"

"I just rely on assumptions too," Daniel chose not to directly comment, "Zachary Brent had mentioned that he only played poker monthly with the boys, but Officer Myers had stated they played _weekly_. One sign of someone struggling with a of gambling problem is that he will be secretive regarding how often he gambles. So I just assumed..."

His voice had faded. Daniel looked so humble and defensive, Kate couldn't help but soften a bit. She could never figure out why he had that affect on her, why he seemed so appealing.

The noise from the Chicago traffic rushed by as they stood facing one another. At this time of the day, the sidewalk was empty of pedestrians in this part of town. From behind Kate, a skateboarder had just rounded the corner of the hospital building.

It took a split second. The skateboarder hit a deep dip in the sidewalk, momentarily losing control. He attempted to recover, but it was too late. The skateboarder was headed straight for Kate.

"Kate!" Daniel warned, "Look out!"

She turned in time to see the skateboarder, but not fast enough to react. At the same time, Daniel instinctively reacted by pulling her quickly into his arms. He used his own body as a protective cage as he removed her from the path of the skater.

It had been such a close call that Kate could actually feel the shoulder of the skateboarder's brush lightly against her own as the he callously continued on his way, with not a glance backwards.

Kate's first reaction was to yell out to the skater some obscene word until she realized she was in the safe arms of Daniel. Long after the skater had gone, Daniel was still holding her.

She quietly chose to remain huddled against Daniel's solid chest. Kate just could not pull away. Somehow his arms felt so safe and warm, just like she knew it would. She closed her eyes, savoring the contact. She could feel his chest rising and falling in a rhythm much faster than usual.

Daniel was relieved when she didn't pull away and he loved the feel of her body against his. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, that he was not ready for this life of normalcy, but yet...yet, for this brief space of time, she seemed like a perfect fit for him. He could hear the deep thundering of his heart next to hers. Swallowing hard, he now placed one of his hands in the center of her back to comfort her. His body was filled with a sweet warm ache as his breathing became shallow.

Sensations rushed through both of them, and both knew if they continued holding one another like this, what would happen next.

.

.

.

Thanks goes to:_ PerceptionFan, FortheDefense, HappyHere, MinxFan94, JMC, RedHearts, SuperDarkRose, HawkFire28, At Last, Diana W, Sally T, EverydayisFun._

_Please review_


	7. Chapter 7

Reality

Chapter 7

With Kate held securely in Daniel's enclosed arms, they stared at each other in hopeless fascination.

Daniel had thought himself beyond the twinges of deep feelings, but now looking at Kate's lovely, wistful face, it gave him hope that there was another life beyond solitude. Standing here holding her, Daniel experienced a painfully sweet sensation, an ache that had less to do with the body than the heart. She was the most adorable yet complicated woman he had ever known. Not for the first time, he felt acute envy for the time Michael Hathaway spent with her.

But what could _he_ offer her? Did he really think the crazies in his head would just go away when he was with her?

Yet she had already witnessed that side of him and had not backed away; instead, here she stood, staring back at him, waiting...for something.

_Don't push me away, Kate,_ he thought to himself.

As Kate gazed at Daniel, her mind was filled with every detail of his face; the attractive texture of his skin, the dark stubble that roughened his jaw and the gleam in the depths of his eyes. She had never been this close to him and yet all she could think of was that it was not close enough.

Her willpower was crumbling as her hand reached up and gently touched Daniel's cheek. Her hand lingered there before it traveled down the entire side of his bristled cheekline. The prickly nubs felt inviting beneath her fingertips.

Daniel was held spellbound by her touch.

"Kate," Daniel's voice was thick, "What are we doing?"

"I don't know Daniel." she honestly replied, appearing dazed.

Daniel needed to stop this. He tried to keep their working relationship amiable and professional, but instead, every time he was near her, he became bothered and disconcerted by her presence, especially when she was being accepting of him.

Like now.

He reached up to cover her hand that was touching his face. The feel of her feminine, soft hand against his palm caused Daniel's pulse to quicken. His resistance was wearing thin. He wanted Kate.

A series of hot and cold shivers rippled throughout his body as he imagined what would happen next. But before he could pull her closer, Kate took a deep, decisive breath.

"You're not ready, Daniel," she remarked quietly.

The answer had been intended to dispel the tension between them, but the air remained curiously heavy and electric.

Nevertheless regret registered on her face as she brought her own hand, along with his, down to their respective sides. Kate felt Daniel's hold on her loosen slightly, enabling her to take a step back.

Confusion crossed Daniel's face.

"Kate..." His gaze swept over her face, his mind still on fire.

Prickles of heat went down her spine at the way he was looking at her, but Kate knew she had done the right thing to halt this before it went any further.

_Had_ she done the right thing, Kate wondered? All this time she could see that Daniel had been determined not to let her see the real him. It would take time for him to totally trust her. This would be something worth waiting for.

Yet if she had made the right decision, why did she still feel this deep ache inside?

_R-r-ring!_

The cellphone in Kate's jacket was ringing. Still mesmerized at being so close to Daniel, she could read disappointment in his face, reflected in her own.

"I-I should get that," Kate's voice was tinged with regret, "It might be something about the case."

Daniel acknowledged by also taking a step backwards. Kate reached down and looked at the screen of his cellphone screen which read: "911. Paul Haley."

"It's the Dean," Kate said, "He wants to see us."

Real life had once again stepped in. With a lingering gaze, they regarded each other one last time before the intimate moment spun out and dissipated. Kate felt relief and regret all mixed in together, but right now, they had a job to do.

"Let's go, Daniel," she said, her voice almost sounding normal.

.

.

When Daniel and Kate entered Dean Haley's office, he was looking out the large window in his office, with his hands clasp behind his back. He seemed in deep thought.

"Paul?" Daniel approached him first, "You wanted to see us?"

Dean Haley turned quickly around, "Yes! Yes!" he gestured towards the chairs, "Come in you two and have a seat!"

They sat across from him as the Dean sat behind his big oak desk.

"So how's the investigation going?" Paul asked, eagerly.

"Actually, until we hear from the coroner," explained Kate, "we can't consider this a full blown investigation."

Dean Haley sat back sharply in his seat, "Well, I have something here that may point to a murder."

Both were surprised at Dean Haley's comment, for they both knew he had been adamant that Wesley Nash's death was an accident.

Kate furrowed her brow, "This is totally unexpected...what is it you want to show us?"

Dean Haley sighed and leafed through the papers on his desk, "Ahhh, yes, here it is…" he said, although he sounded none too happy. He extracted a piece of paper from the pile, unfolded it and smoothed it out.

"Against my better judgment, I've decided to show you this," Dean Haley explained, as he reluctantly handed it over to Daniel, "It was a letter sent from our dearly departed colleague, Wesley Nash. According to the postmark on the envelope, he had sent this letter to me on the day he died, but I've just opened it an hour ago.."

"Oh?" Kate was surprised and curious.

With Daniel holding the letter, Kate leaned his way to read it also. There was a realization that they were once again in close vicinity of one another. Kate tried to concentrate on the letter, but she was distracted by his nearness.

The letter in Daniel's hand felt heavy and he had to draw a deep breath and then another.

A lengthy uncomfortable silence stretched between them.

"Is there something wrong? " Dean Haley looked from one to the other, like it was a tennis match, "Are both of you feeling ill, or what?"

"No, we're fine." Kate awkwardly said.

"We're reading it now," assured Daniel .

"Then read it," Dean Haley commanded as they at last focused on the letter.

The letter read:

_Dear Dean Haley,_

_I'm writing to you because I've just had an argument with—let's just say a colleague that we both know—and it really help put things in perspective for me._

_And I think my life may be in danger._

_I'm not telling you this to upset you. It may just be my active imagination and nothing will become of it._

_However, there is a saying that a man with power will often commit injustices. And I believe I have made an enemy of someone who has this way of thinking. When I look into this person's eyes, I see more than resentment, more than anger. I see hatred. And it scares me._

_But it also makes me determined. I am determined to right the wrong I may have done. _

_All of this is my way of saying that should an accident befell me and I cannot speak, do not believe it. Have someone trustworthy investigate it. _

_You've have always been fair with me and I trust you will do right by me._

_Regards,_

_Wesley Nash._

.

Daniel and Kate looked up when they have finished reading.

"Rather distressing, isn't it?" Dean Haley asked, "I'm beginning to think also that this was not an accident at all."

"_Beginning_ to?" Daniel's tone was sarcastic, "This letter has big neon homicidal lights surrounding it."

His last comment brought a smile to Kate's lips.

"His death _is_ looking more like murder, definitely, Dean Haley," stated Kate, more diplomatically.

Dean Haley nodded, "I thought as much, but listen, " he leaned in, as if he were divulging a secret, "Is there a way you can proceed with the investigation without tarnishing the school's good name? After all, how do we even know Wesley Nash was of the right mind when he wrote this? Maybe he suffers from a mental illness we were never made aware of."

"No," Daniel said with certainty, squashing that hope in Dean Haley's mind, "Wesley Nash was not insane when he wrote this. This is a person who wrote this because he feared for his life."

.

.

(Later that night)

It was after-hours at FBI office. Only one hard working agent had elected to stay late at her desk. A solitaire desk light shined on her desk, its beam focused on computer screen in front of her.

Well, this is interesting, Kate thought, reading the computer screen on Wesley Nash's background. The file had been sent over from the Las Vegas Police Department. She blinked quickly, for her eyes were getting tired. She lean back in her chair, rubbed her eyes, and stretched. Kate looked at the clock as she took a break from the intense reading.

In the daytime she welcomed the bustle of office workers and the humming of machines. There was always much to do and she rarely had time to think of anything personal.

But now, in the quietude of the confined office, her mind started wandering to musings of Daniel. She touched the back of her palm at the place where Daniel had placed his hand and she could feel tingles. A sigh escaped her as a wave of pleasure caught her at the way he had been looking at her. She had not imagined it. There was something there.

However now was not the time to daydream. She wasn't a swooning teen-ager; she was an FBI agent doing a background check. She looked back at the computer screen, knowing she had more research to do.

.

.

It was late at night and Daniel was seated at the piano, although he wasn't playing anything. He was having thoughts of this afternoon, of being with Kate.

He was not in the mood to play one of his sad songs of gloom. Leaning on his left arm, his right index finger absent-mindedly hit the "E" key. And then he randomly struck another key and then another different key.

A song came to his head. Taking inspiration from the three notes, Daniel sat up and positioning both hands on the keyboard, he began playing, "Somewhere over the Rainbow."

_His internal mind suddenly was put into motion: "Well," said Natalie as she stood next to the piano, "I haven't heard that song from you in years."_

_Daniel continued playing in silence, enjoying the lyrical melody beneath his fingertips. _

_Midway through the melodious tune, he finally spoke, "It's been years since I've felt this…hopeful," Daniel said as he got to the part of the song that went:_

"Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops,  
High above the chimney tops,  
That's where you'll find me."

"_And what brought about this new change in you, Daniel?" Natalie questioned knowingly, "or should I say whom?"_

_Daniel was still playing, but he turned his head in Natalie's direction. For the first time, Natalie's image wasn't as vivid, it wasn't as real to him; she seemed to be fading, her body becoming almost see-through. _

_He didn't want Natalie to leave, yet he couldn't stop playing. _

_He wistfully played the last few notes:_

Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?"

_With the song completed, Daniel looked over at Natalie._

_But her image had already vanished._

_._

_._

_._

_OMG, OMG, I thought the finale was amazing! Nice explanation of Natalie's backstory...I guess I'll have to wait for my next story to write about Caroline, since this story is already written ( I just have to post the chapters) But wow, I really did love how they ended the season. It was fabulous!_

_A **big** thanks goes to: Hawkfire28, Jenny, Forthedefense, Katarina97, TheInvisibleQuestion, PerceptionFan, RedHearts, MinxFan94, Marilyn Lowell, OnlytheFacts, magic bananas, SallyT, AlmostRaidersForever, Defender of the People1, SuperDarkRosexoxo, EverydayisFun, HappyHere, Diana W._

_(Also, BRT had reminded me that I had disabled my PM. Ugh. Why am I such a dork? Anyway, it's back up so PM me and say 'hi' if you get the chance!)_

_Please review_


	8. Chapter 8

Rock, paper, scissors

_(Wow, thanks for reading/reviews! I'd love to make every chapter about yearnings and loving gazes, but we do have a mystery to clear up with three poker buddies being the likely suspects! But don't worry, more D/K private moments later!)_

Chapter 8

It was late morning and Daniel had been lecturing all morning. He was more anxious than usual as he looked at his watch for the umpteenth time. In a little while he would be meeting Kate.

He took a deep breath as he continued. Daniel had meant to discuss functional neuroimaging, but instead all he had on his mind was the case...when he wasn't thinking about Kate, that is.

"The part of your brain called the hippocampus is what helps you tune in and focus on the what is around you," Daniel lectured, "If your brain activity is low, you are in the_ tuned out_ end of the spectrum. On the contrary, people with high activity in this spectrum are what we call observant."

Troy raised his hand, "Although this is interesting, Dr. Pierce," he stated, "What does have to do with neuroimaging?"

"Just that both have to do with the brain structure and whether we can change it," Daniel ab-libbed, "Think about it. Some of the world's most famous fictional detectives...Agatha Christie's Miss Marple and Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes were not professional investigators. They were considered amateur sleuths who had fine-tuned their brain to become more observant."

"So with training, you're saying any one of us could become the next Sherlock Holmes?" Jane asked.

"Believe it or not, the brain is surprisingly plastic," Daniel said, "and I'm not saying in a fake or manufactured way. My point is that the brain is flexible-you can alter the structure and function of it by simply training it for hyper-awareness."

Greg raised his hand, "And how do we do that, Dr. Pierce?"

"It's simple actually... the more you practice, the better you'll be," Daniel stated, using his keen sense of awareness, "Here is a little exercise to gauge your awareness factor." He gestured to a student in the front row, "Kyle...please stand."

Kyle did.

"I've noticed something different about Kyle since the last class. Can anyone else tell me what it is?" Daniel proposed as he scanned the classroom. Kyle made a show of turning about.

Daniel then added, "Kyle, you may walk around the room if you like and let our amateur sleuths look you over."

With an awkward smile, Kyle went around the room as a few snickers could be heard and befuddled expressions could be seen. When Kyle returned back to the front of the class, Heather raised her hand, "He got a haircut."

Kyle shook his head.

Ethan hazarded a guess, "He's wearing a new shirt."

"Are you kidding?" some voice shouted from the back, "he wears that shirt almost every other week."

Smatterings of laughter could be heard.

"He's trying to grow a mustache?" Jill guessed

Kyle shook his head again.

"I don't see any difference," Joe said, "He _always_ looks that goofy."

The class had given up.

"So what is different about Kyle?" Greg asked Daniel as Kyle remained standing.

"He's wearing an earring," Daniel responded.

Kyle turned and smiled, "That's right, Dr. Pierce! I just got it done this weekend!"

"In the future," Daniel concluded," try and take more time to notice all the _little _details, so that if there's a change, you'll catch it. People who join the FBI, for instance, take courses to learn how to sharpen their observational skills. You don't need to take a class to become more observant, just practice being more aware of your surroundings, down to the smallest details...and after reading chapter eight, we will tomorrow discuss how the brain records the images in your mind by using trans-cranial magnetic stimulation…class dismissed!"

.

.

Kate waited with forced patience at their designated meeting place when at last she spotted Daniel approaching. He looked so academically attractive with his navy wool jacket and familiar scarf. Just the thought of what had occurred yesterday between them sent her pulse racing.

As Daniel came face to face with Kate, he was recalling her searing gaze and the softness of her hand gliding along his cheekline.

"Kate,"Daniel's gaze was intent and arrested, as if he were trying to read her private thoughts.

"Hi...Daniel," there seemed to be a hitch in her voice as she calmed her breathing, " I-I just got a text. It's the coroner; he has the results of the autopsy."

It took some effort on Daniel's part to absorb what Kate was saying, especially when he noted her flushed cheeks and the soft sparkle of her eyes. He had to look down a second in order to recover.

"Actually, Kate," insisted Daniel at last, as he looked back at her, "I think we should go to Allen's place first to pick up his clothes for him."

Both willed themselves to push aside their personal musings and get back to talking about the case. Especially now they were on different sides on how to proceed. One wanted to talk to the coroner; the other wanted to keep his promise to bursar Allen Packwood.

"Aren't you curious what the coroner has to say?" Kate presented her side.

"I already know what he will say," Daniel pointed out. "but Allen needs his clothes for his hospital stay and I said I would do it. The sooner we do that, the sooner I can cross it off my mental 'to do' list."

Kate sighed, sometimes Daniel could be very OCD about certain matters.

"We could always do rock, paper, scissors,"jested Kate, bringing some levity to the moment.

Daniel looked confused, "What? You want to do an art project?"

"What?" Kate crinkled her forehead, but as she thought about it, a smile spread throughout her face, "Daniel, sometimes you really need to get out of the academia environment."

She then proceeded to explain the rules of how the game 'rock, paper, scissors' was played.

"Let me get this straight," Daniel said slowly, "So paper beats rock because it can cover it up, scissors beats paper because it can cut it, and rock beats scissors because it could crush it?"

She liked how quickly he caught on.

"I can't believe we are standing here, discussing this," Kate stated, "but yes, that's right."

Daniel tilted his head, "Why can't paper cover scissors then?"

So much for catching on quickly, Kate thought.

"What?...Daniel, it's just a game! It's not ..." Kate stopped when she caught a smile forming on Daniel lips, "Oh. You weren't serious, were you?"

"As always, Kate," he said, "You are forever brilliant with your reasoning and I bow to the master."

He made a grand gesture of bowing and Kate's cheeks turned slightly rosy as she responded.

"You'd say _anything,_ even blurt out a compliment, to get us to go to Packwood's house, first, wouldn't you?" her tone was light as a smile slowly appeared on her face.

"Yes I would...so… did it work?" Daniel questioned.

"Perhaps..." Kate played along.

"Good, " Daniel looked satisfied, "so, we could either go to the coroner first and he will inform us of facts we _already_ know, **OR...** if we could both go to Packwood's house to do some investigating…"

"Oh, so now you'll entice me by inserting the word _'investigating', _ knowing I couldn't resist," teased Kate, now with a full smile.

Whatever works," admitted Daniel.

"I guess our decision has been determined then," Kate commented.

"...and without the use of rock, paper, and scissors," reminded Daniel.

Daniel knew he was having too much fun with Kate, but he didn't care. Let him enjoy his time with Kate today and tomorrow she'll be with Hathaway again and he can go back to brooding. Daniel offered his bent arm to her.

"Kate, may I please escort you to your vehicle so that we may investigate the residence of Allen Packwood?"

Kate stared at the offer of his arm. _Who said chivalry was dead?_ She thought. Flashing a pleased smile, she reached over and nestled her fingers securely in the bent of his arm. She may be a hard-nosed FBI agent, but she can still appreciate courtly gestures. Especially if they were from Daniel.

"Thank you, sir," she responded graciously, as she gave him her a shy smile.

It was such a tiny gesture but Daniel felt one of his rare feelings of contentment. Just last night he had longed for a touch from her again and it was as if the wishing star over the rainbow had listened. Instinctively he covered his reassuring hand over hers and drew her in closer until he could smell the tantalizing fragrance of her hair.

.

.

Allen Packwood's residence was on a tree-lined street, several blocks from the faculty housing. It was the typical brick bungalow in Chicago with one and one-half stories and a full basement. It was built narrow with a partially enclosed veranda.

They had gotten the key from Myra. Inside, Daniel picked up the bills, letters and magazines that had been pushed through the mail slot. He meticulously began sorting them by size and type and set them on the credenza located by the front door.

Kate had already wandered further in the house. She entered the kitchen and on the counter next to the refrigerator was a telephone -answering machine. By now Daniel had entered the kitchen behind her. He spotted her by the machine and went to join her.

Both noted a blinking light on the machine, indicating one unanswered call.

"Is there anything illegal about listening to someone's old phone messages?" Daniel asked, curious.

"Well," Kate feigned an exucse, "you know the home nurse is expected to come any second now and maybe she left a message that she would be coming late. It's our duty to make sure Packwood's hospital-to-house transition runs smoothly."

"'Helpful' should be our middle name," Daniel commented as he reached out and pressed the message button.

Daniel and Kate exchanged looks when they realized the voice on the machine was that of the deceased, Wesley Nash.

"_Hey, Allen?_" Wesley was saying on the machine, _"It's Wes. Don't worry, I'll be at your office at the appointed time you wanted."_

The ending _beep_ sound indicated the message was complete.

"Strange," Daniel stated, as he turned off the machine, "at the hospital Allen Packwood said it was Wesley Nash who had set up this meeting."

"But obviously Allen Packwood initiated it, " Kate said, "why the lie? What is Packwood hiding?"

They were interrupted by a loud rap at the front door.

"That must be the home nurse already," said Kate.

The door opened and in walked a big-boned, decisive woman in a white uniform, who wasted no time with small talk.

"I'm home care," the nurse impatiently announced, "I'm here to prepare patient Packwood for his living quarters. You two here to get Packwood's clothes?"

They both looked big-eyed at her and nodded.

"Why are you here then? Go on upstairs," she demanded in a no-nonsense manner, "Heaven knows why it takes _two_ of you to do this simple chore."

The home nurse proceeded to measure the kitchen doorway and made a notation on her clipboard as they went upstairs.

"_And don't forget his shaver!_" she yelled up to Daniel and Kate.

At the top of the stairs, Kate turned to Daniel.

"So what do you think, Daniel?" she whispered.

"I think someone forgot to take their happy meds," Daniel concluded.

"No, about Allen Packwood," Kate was once more on the case, "you think we can put him on our suspect list?"

At the present, the list consisted of President Newsom and coroner Zachary Brent."

"Yes, definitely," concurred Daniel, "seems we have our own version of rock, paper, scissors."

.

.

A heartfelt thank you goes to_: hamrensel, Happyhere, PerceptionFan, RedHears, Broken-Rose-Thornesxoxo, AlmontRaidersForever (I got it right this time), Katarina79, JMC, SallyT, Hawkfire28, Mindseye, louisethelibrarian, Marilyn Lowell, DianaW, Forthedefense, EverydayisFun, OnlytheFacts, SuperDarkRose_

_Please review._


	9. Chapter 9

The Long Way Around

Chapter 9

Daniel and Kate were once again back at the pathology office.

"Well it's about time you two got here," coroner Zachary Brent impatiently stated as Daniel and Kate entered his office, "Last time I saw you, you could not_ wait_ for the results from my autopsy so I rush through it, and now you take your sweet time getting here!"

"We apologize, Dr. Brent," Kate stated sincerely, "it's just we got… preoccupied with other aspects of the case."

"Not to worry, it's not as if Wesley Nash was going somewhere, anyway." Zachary deadpanned while looking at the two of them, expecting some kind of reaction.

"I guess that's humor only a coroner finds funny," Daniel stated, as Kate gave him the _behave-yourself_ look.

"_So_, Dr. Brent," Kate smiled, "I assume that you've completed the autopsy."

"Yes and no," Zachary admitted, "while I did _my_ part, a number of tests I sent out won't come back for a couple of weeks, _but_ I don't think it will much affect the results anyway."

He then sat back and steepled his fingers together, as he looked at Kate, "Actually, I've been giving a lot of thought to our conversation, Agent Moretti; I have great respect for your opinion."

Kate looked with distrust at Zachary Brent. She couldn't figure out if he was being sincere, sarcastic, flirty or what.

"I'm glad you regard my opinion highly, Dr. Brent," Kate responded uncomfortably, as she shot Daniel a questioning look.

"Yes," agreed Zachary, "That's why I think we would work well together."

Daniel finally spoke up.

"Are you asking her for a date?" Daniel defended her, "because she'll turn you down immediately."

"Dan-_iel!_" Kate gave him 'that look'; then without missing a beat she turned back to Zachary, "Actually Dr, Brent...what the hell _do_ you mean?"

Zachary looked unfazed.

"Exactly what I said! We could work well together," Zachary Brent pointed to the thick bounded papers on his desk, "The book I plan to publish? I could change the plot a little and insert a smart, feisty, attractive female FBI agent into the storyline. It might give the story a little zip!"

He looked eagerly at Kate.

"Dr. Brent," Kate seemed to be seething, "Did you just call us here just so you could talk about… _your book_?"

"Uh no, of course not, (ahem)," Zachary Brent cleared his throat, "we're here about the autopsy of Wesley Nash. After years as a pathologist and then the county coroner, I've developed a real _feel_ for cases. I can just look at a body and know the cause of death."

He looked back and forth between Daniel and Kate as if he expected applause for his little speech.

Kate ignored the extraneous talk, "So what did you conclude was the cause of Wesley Nash's death?"

Zachary looked proud, "He died of a blow to the head."

Daniel almost rolled his eyes, "_That,_ we already know."

"Yes, but that's not all," Zachary was intent on dragging it out as long as he could," I thought there was something fishy when I first saw the body, but I wanted to be sure before I said anything."

Both Daniel and Kate leaned forward in high anticipation.

"An autopsy never lies," he continued and as an afterthought added, "hey! I should use that quote in my book!"

"Could you just get to the point of all this?" Daniel reminded him of the case.

"Carbon," Zachary Brent stated, and then nothing.

The three sat in utter silence.

"Oh-_kay_," Daniel said, "Previously you've said too much, and now you're saying too little. _Carbon?_"

Zachary nodded, "I found some of that substance on Wesley Nash,, most notably in the wound."

Kate was puzzled, "There was carbon in the wound?"

"Yes!" he smiled, "And that's not all."

Daniel and Kate waited. Now it was like pulling teeth to get him to talk.

"What else?" encouraged Kate.

"Actually, I want to show you," Zachary volunteered, "Would you like to see?"

Daniel and Kate both shrugged as Zachary stood. They had no choice but to follow him and the three of them walked down the hall to the hospital morgue. It was a tiny, chilly, antiseptic room. Built against the wall were four refrigerated drawers, their rectangular ends facing out.

Zachary turned on the overhead light.

"By the way," Zachary said, as he meticulously put on some latex gloves, "You two are not the type to get queasy at the sight of a worked-over body, are you? I don't want you to faint on me," he especially looked in the direction of Kate.

"I'll try and control myself, "Kate responded sarcastically.

Daniel purposely took three steps back. Meanwhile Zachary unlatched and pulled one of the drawers out, but only far enough to view the head and shoulders of the deceased. He folded the white sheet back.

Kate moved forward as Daniel took another step back.

From his pocket, Zachary took out a retractable pointer. Careful not to touch the body, he explained what the head wound revealed.

"Notice how the angle of the lesion is not straight," he stated, "the direction of the strike that caused this mark is from lower right to upper left. You see that? Where the skin has been pushed to the side?"

Daniel's voice sounded like it came from across the room, "So whoever hit Wesley Nash was right handed?" Zachary and Kate turned and saw that Daniel was at least ten steps away. Kate gestured for Daniel to come closer, but Daniel merely shook his head.

"Yes," Zachary confirmed.

"And, whatever object he was struck with was something narrow?" Kate had turned back to look at the mark on the dead body.

"Or with something with a sharp edge," Zachary theorized.

"So what about the carbon?" Daniel interjected again

"Yes," agreed Kate, "Do you know where the carbon might have come from?"

Zachary shook his head, "those are the tests that haven't come back yet," he said unhappily.

"But the carbon was definitely not from the file cabinet." Kate made it sound like a statement.

"Not unless someone ran a pencil up and down, and all around the file cabinet," Zachary grinned as if he had said something clever.

Kate pursed her lips and then looked once more at Zachary, "What else can you tell me about the wound?"

Zachary used his pointer to indicate the crack in the exposed skull, "The bone samples we took showed tiny particles of rust and carbon. Carbon, as you know, is a substance of which the best known are graphite and diamond..."

As Zachary droned on, Daniel's internal mind clicked in:_ Sherlock Holmes was looking over the dead body. He pointed with his pipe at Zachary Brent, whom he was standing next to, "This coroner is indeed annoying to a fault, but he knows what he speaks of," Holmes then lifted his head to look straight at Daniel, "but to understand, one must view from a close point." He implored Daniel to step closer._

Daniel forced himself to take one forward step after another. At last he was close enough to take a quick peek at the body and his face squelched as Kate was speaking.

"So the rust part could have come from the metal cabinet," she theorized, "but the carbon compound is the mystery..."

"Yes, that's right," Zachary agreed.

_Sherlock Holmes advised, "Nothing is a mystery if you see the obvious facts. Eliminate all other factors, and the one that remains, that one must be the truth."_

While Zachary Brent explained to Kate how he planned to incorporate this examination in his novel, Daniel shut his eyes.

_Daniel was picturing the faculty lounge on the day he had found Wesley Nash's body. He saw the dated refrigerator, the table with the coffee maker, the shelf of old trophies, the ancient file cabinet. _Suddenly it came to him. Carbon…of course!

_Daniel eyes flew opened and he gave a silent nod of gratitude to Holmes. Sherlock Holmes reciprocated in turn by touching the front of his deerstalker hat, "As always, I am the last and highest court of appeal in detection," Holmes said._

"Kate, we need to go…" Daniel insisted, from out of the blue.

Zachary stopped talking as both he and Kate turned to Daniel.

"What?" Kate asked.

Daniel nudged his head towards the door, "I think I understand about the carbon...let's go…"

Zachary scowled, irritated that Daniel was taking his potential working partner away from him, "Oh, and why the need to leave so soon?"

"because," Daniel remarked causally, "there is a killer on campus."

Zachary made a dismissive sound as he responded coolly, "I'm sure you two can see yourselves out."

Daniel and Kate left the room and walked down the hallway. Reaching the glass door to exit, Kate reached out to pull the door open, Unfortunately, when Kate had extended her right arm towards the handle of the door, Daniel had also reached forward and his right arm had lightly brushed against the side of her left breast.

The touch was accidental, but a responsive shock shot through Kate's body, and she heard Daniel inhale sharply.

"Sorry," he apologized, as Kate dropped back, allowing Daniel to open the door for her.

After walking through the doorway, she sheepishly tried to lessen the awkward situation, "Again a chivalrous act, Daniel? You'll just spoil me."

By now, they were outside and Daniel suddenly stopped walking, halting her movement, too.

"I'd wish I could," he muttered almost to himself.

Kate did not expect such a response and felt her cheeks getting warm.

Her gaze met his, "Daniel, what did you mean by that?"

Daniel looked bewildered, "What? Nothing, Kate."

Kate looked at him askance, but he said nothing more.

"Alright then," she looked down at her watch, "It's just about lunchtime. Do you want to grab something to eat?"

She saw Daniel fidget uncomfortably. What could he be thinking? she thought, it was just a simple suggestion for lunch.

What Kate didn't realized was that her close proximity was causing a stirring of desire in Daniel. Right now, all he wanted to do to was grab Kate by the waist and pull her towards him, letting the momentum bring her full against his body until she was nothing but a tumble of leather and stiff limbs in his arms.

But, Kate deserved better than that, he surmised, she deserved better than what he could offer her.

"Perhaps lunch... another time," Daniel said, the wistfulness evident in his tone.

Her heart sank at the rebuff, but she had expected a response like that from him, "Another time, then, Daniel."

.

.

.

These people have helped keep me motivated:_ Forthedefense, Jenny, SallyT, Broken-Rose-Thornesxoxo, Katarina97, PerceptionFan, Happyhere, Ems724, goegeli, RedHearts, QuestioningSilence, DianaW, Hawkfire28, Onlythefacts, EverydayisFun... Thank you!_

_Please review_


	10. Chapter 10

Sharing

Chapter 10

Just as Daniel and Kate were about to separate for lunch, Kate felt her phone vibrating. Taking it out of her pocket, she looked at the lit screen.

"Well," Kate announced, after reading the text, "Looks like someone is ready to talk."

That got Daniel's attention, "President Newsom?"

Kate shook her head.

"College financier Allen Packwood?" he guessed again.

Kate once more shook her head.

"Hmmm," Daniel pondered, " It couldn't be coroner Zachary Brent, because we just left him, so, who's left?"

"Our distraught department secretary, Myra Tinsley," answered Kate as she looked at him hesitantly,"I know I was to drop you off at the university, but would you consider joining me for the questioning of Miss Tinsley?"

Although her tone was casual, she held her breath as she watched Daniel.

Daniel hesitated, knowing he cared about this case far more than he should. Studying Kate intently, he realized that the more cases he worked with her, the more attached he was becoming to her. Up until this point Daniel had managed his own life so carefully, so efficiently, despite his condition. Life hadn't been perfect, but it was acceptable for him. Brooding was a normal mood for him.

Then Kate re-entered his life and suddenly, his world was infused with joy and wonderment.

So why_ had_ he turned down a lunch with her? Right now, all he could think about was being near to her. Heat climbed over his face at the memory of her soft, feminine hand caressing his bristled jaw.

"Interrogation beats having lunch by myself, any day." he grinned as Kate breathed freely once more.

As Kate drove herself and Daniel to the faculty cafeteria, she updated him as to what she had found out about Wesley Nash. Apparently, back in Vegas, Wesley Nash was a real card shark and had been banned from several casinos. Therefore, it could be assumed that Wesley Nash may have taken advantage of his poker buddies with his professional knowledge of cards.

Kate had just finished her explanation when they arrived at their destination.

The faculty cafeteria did not have the usual eggshell- painted walls and cheap plastic furniture that one would expect from a staff dining place. Instead, with its neon lights and cushioned booths, this on-campus cafeteria looked more like a bar at happy hour, except it was brighter and had a long display of food underneath its sneeze-guard glass.

Spotting Myra Tinsley seated off to the side by herself reading a book, Daniel and Kate approached her.

"Myra?" Daniel's voice was pleasant as he greeted her.

Myra looked up from her intense reading, re-adjusting her glasses at the same time, "Daniel? How nice to see you." She turned to Kate, "Agent Moretti, thank you for coming, too...please, go in line and get some food first before you sit down."

It was long past noon, and the cafeteria line was not long. Daniel and Kate proceeded quickly down the line, sliding their food tray down the meandering sideboard, trying to decide what to eat.

Daniel noted Kate reaching for the huge roast beef sandwich platter which included chips.

"The sandwich alone could be your total caloric and fat intake for the entire day," Daniel pointed out, as he looked around for something healthy to eat.

Kate gave Daniel a neutral look.

"You're right, Daniel" she agreed,"I better grab a vegetable to balance it out." Kate then grabbed the _pumpkin_ pie, "Thanks for the unnecessary input, by the way."

The ends of Daniel's mouth curved into a smile, "You do realize that_ desserts_ is _stressed_ spelled backwards, don't you?"

"I live on stress, so you've just made me want the pie more," Kate claimed, as she watched Daniel reach for a vegetarian sandwich and a small salad.

"You've got enough greenery on your tray, Daniel?" she asked sarcastically.

"Just call me a nutritional overachiever," he responded solemnly.

Now it was Kate's turn to smile.

After purchasing their food, they brought their trays back over to Myra, who immediately put her book away. Pleased, Myra was not used to other people wanting to spend their lunch with her.

""Ms. Tinsley," Kate began, "I assume you called us with information regarding Wesley Nash."

At the mention of Nash's name, Kate noticed how Myra's bottom lip slightly trembled.

"Oh, well...I actually didn't know him very well," Myra said slowly.

Kate tilted her head, "What, then, is it you wanted to tell us?"

Myra bit her lip in deep contemplation before she looked back at Daniel and Kate, "Maybe I shouldn't say anything."

Daniel knew he had to be careful with someone as emotionally fragile as Myra, "We're not accusing you of anything. We know that the department secretary is the person who is the glue holding together all the other departments. Just tell us what you think may be important to our investigation."

Knowing that she was the 'glue' seemed to relax her. She leaned in as if she were telling a secret, "It's about the weekly poker games." Her eyes looked back as she whispered.

"Go on Myra," Daniel gave her an encouraging nod.

Myra swallowed nervously, "I don't know if this will help…but...all I know is that mornings after poker night, I could always tell when President Newsom had lost because he would be in a bad mood the entire day. And…and lately he was _always _in a bad mood every time he played poker the others."

"Thereby implying that he lost many times," Kate stated the obvious, "Did he ever talk about the amount of his losses?" Kate asked.

"No, not really," said Myra, as she looked down, "although at times he would vaguely say something like he and Zachary Brent made it possible to pay Wesley's monthly rent ...in a joking way, of course."

So the president and coroner were the losers, with possibly President Newsom being the bigger loser of the two.

"Anything else?" Kate asked.

Myra began twisting the edge of her napkin, "You...you don't think President Newsom is involved in Wesley Nash's murder, do you?"

"If not," Daniel stated, "This will help the FBI in eliminating him as a suspect."

Myra looked at Daniel and then at Kate who nodded in agreement.

It's just..." Myra began slowly, "the other day, President Newsom asked for the keys to get into Wesley's on-campus house."

Daniel and Kate exchanged glances.

"Did he say why?" Kate asked.

"I know I shouldn't have given him the keys," Myra seemed to be mentally kicking herself, "but President Newsom said he had lent some books to Wesley, and he needed to get them before, well, before they got rid of Wesley's stuff, and I figured if they belonged to him, what would be the harm and all..."

Her voice trailed off.

Daniel leaned in, "Myra, you did nothing wrong, nothing, and we thank you for your help."

She nodded, looking pleased "I helped?"

Daniel smiled, "More than you'll ever know."

"Well, then," Myra said timidly, "if there's nothing else, I guess I better get back to my desk."

She started to get up.

"Wait, Ms. Tinsley, could I just ask one more thing?" Kate asked.

Myra stiffened a bit,"Yes?"

"It's sad what had happened to Wesley Nash," Kate commented, " and it's obvious that his death has had an effect on you. Were you two close?"

Sadness filled Myra's eyes, "It's not what you think. I mean, I've always liked him, you know?" she looked embarrassed at her own comment, "I don't know how to explain it...I mean... did either one of you ever experience liking someone but you weren't sure that person felt the same way?"

"**_Yes,_**" Daniel and Kate said in unison as they quickly looked at each other in surprise.

Myra didn't appear to notice as she continued on, "I d-don't know what he thought of _me,_ but I thought he was..._wonderful_. So smart, so worldly, you know?But he was always busy writing proposals, grants or whatever to care about a relationship, though I wished he would have noticed me"

Daniel purposely guffawed, "Believe me, Myra, you are someone worth noticing."

"Really?" her eyes were shining for a second and she looked her most attractive. Then she stood up, smiling gratefully, "I really must go, President Newsom is expecting me."

"Of course, Ms. Tinsley," Kate gave her an encouraging smile, "And thank you again for all your help."

After Myra had gone, Daniel and Kate looked down at their trays of food. Then they looked awkwardly at each other. Even though they were in a roomful of people, they realized they were alone at a table to themselves.

"Looks like we are having that lunch, after all.,'" Kate then paused, realizing that for some reason her words had caused a flush to rise from Daniel throat to his ears.

"Daniel, are you alright?"

"Kate, I suppose you think my reason for originally turning down lunch with you earlier was rather strange." Daniel's voice was slightly uneven.

He stared at her upturned face causing her heart to skip a beat.

"I-I…" her voice faltered as she looked down on her food, "I didn't take it personally."

But she did.

For a space of time she thought something would happen between them. She was recalling yesterday when he had saved her from the wayward skateboarder; the way he had held her so protectively in his arms. Sensations rushed throughout her body at the memory of his touch. How perfect and secure it felt to be held by him, to be enveloped by his body.

And she assumed that was why he seemed to be avoiding her. He didn't want to be involved with her, he was more interested in solving the case. Daniel had a very narrow way of thinking, so of course it was personal.

"So..." Daniel said, as he tasted his sandwich, "I'm glad Myra was forthcoming with you regarding Wesley Nash, but I'm surprised you could tell she was attracted to him, being that you had such little interaction with her. How _did_ you know?

"Women can sense if another woman has a crush on someone," explained Kate, as a smile worked its way up to her eyes, "It's like there's a certain sparkle that comes to her eyes at the sound of the person's name or his very presence-"

Kate went still the minute she uttered the words, Had he noticed how she was looking at him just now? Not meeting Daniel's questioning gaze, she shakily reached for her water and took a big gulp, almost choking. It seemed every turn she made was a danger zone, all leading to thoughts of Daniel.

"Kate?" Daniel looked confused.

_Change the subject,_ Kate thought.

"Daniel, you said you figured out the mystery of the carbon found in Wesley Nash's wound?"

He had to pause to think, the change in subject was so abrupt.

"I think so," Daniel explained, forking more of his salad, "I went back to that tragic day and mentally pictured everything in the faculty lounge, imagining anything that would require the use of carbon as one of its materials."

"And?"

"And," concluded Daniel, " I recalled the trophy shelf next to the refrigerator."

Kate gave him a questioning glance.

"Trophies? Aren't they usually made out of acrylic or plastic?" Kate asked, munching on a potato chip.

"The newer ones, yes, but not those trophies. Some of them are as old as the 70's; they're pretty obsolete now, " Daniel explained, "Anyway, back then, trophies were made out of metal." He then took another bite of his salad.

"But metal is not the same as carbon," Kate pointed out "so what do the metal trophies have to do with the carbon compound?"

"Back in the day, trophies were coated with _carbon _to protect them," Daniel said, finishing his sandwich, "so guess what could be the murder weapon?"

Kate smiled, "I love when a case starts coming together."

"Me, too," acknowledged Daniel, thinking her smile was infectious.

Feeling on safe ground once more, Kate shoved the plate of pumpkin pie between them, "Care to share with me?" she asked as she handed an unused fork to him, "They say sharing a piece of pie increases happiness."

Daniel returned her smile as he dug the fork into the slice of pie, thinking this was one of the best lunches he's ever had.

.

.

_Say...anyone ever go on the Perception Facebook? I recently won the two Perception crossword puzzle books! That's me they've congratulated on their FB page! Woot! Woot! I am so jazzed! *Happy Feet Dance*_

I guess ALL PM outbox messages cannot be deleted now, but I will continue personally thanking readers this way because they deserve to be mentioned! Thanks to the following_: JMC, DianaW, Broken-Rose-Thornesxoxo, RedHearts, PerceptionFan, OnlytheFacts, Katarina97, Ems724, Defender of the People1, Hawkfire28, QuestioningSilence, magicbanana123, Marilyn Lowell, Forthedefense, SallyT, EverydayisFun...and also thank you for all the people who've added this story to alerts and faves_

_(Dedicated to BRT and Alex for different reasons, but you each know why. *winks*)_

_Please review_


	11. Chapter 11

Realization

Chapter 11

Daniel was back to his afternoon class, leaving Kate to check out the trophies in the faculty lounge on her own. It was hard for Daniel to concentrate on his lecture when he couldn't wait to see Kate again.

"Perception is everything," Daniel ad-libbed to his class of sophomores, "Take a good look around the room. Pick out a random object, maybe something you hadn't noticed before and focus your attention on it."

Everyone looked around.

"Notice," Daniel continued, "that if you really focus, you'll start to notice little details about your chosen object; it'll start to be brighter and more _real _than it had when it was just an unnoticed piece in the background of your life. " He gave students time to focus on their individual item.

"Now... try to view your surroundings from the viewpoint of the object. Some people can do this with no effort, others it will take some concentration. Depending on how adept you are at focusing your concentration, you may notice a slight shift in your perception. If you do, it'll feel like a strange leap in reality."

He waited again, noticing the change in students' expressions.

"Did it work?" Daniel asked the class, "Troy, did it work for you?"

"I see what you mean, Dr. Pierce," he said, "I mean, I focused on that umbrella you had in the corner and I began wondering when's the next time it would rain so that I could be opened again.."

"Good!" Daniel said. He then turned to his teaching assistant, "Max, what about you? Which item did you pick for our demonstration?"

"I picked the most underutilized item in this classroom," Lewicki replied, to the curiosity of the other students.

"And what is that, Mr. Lewicki?" wondered Daniel.

Max grinned, "Your lecture notes, of course!"

There were smiles throughout from the students.

"Really, _my lecture notes?_" Daniel held up the yellow legal pad for all to see, "And _what,_ Mr. Lewicki, is the lecture notes' take on the world?"

"Its asking itself 'why have I been neglected'?' Why has Dr. Pierce _ not_ been following neither me nor the textbook lately?" Lewicki responded with a straight face.

There were a few chuckles around the classroom.

"I hadn't realized my lecture notes were so sensitive, "Daniel stated dryly, though the corners of his mouth twitched slightly.

"Oh don't worry, Dr. Pierce," Lewicki assured him, "Your notes only had those thoughts for mere seconds, and now I am back to _my_ viewpoint..." he paused, "and nope, I see they're_ still_ not being used."

"Thank you for driving the point home, Mr. Lewicki," Daniel said, raising an excited finger as he paced, "Assigning an item a point of view will change _your_ perception, albeit for an instant. In other words, the meaning of a situation will change when you look at it from a different viewpoint."

Karen raised her hand, "What you demonstrated was almost a lab experiment, Dr. Pierce," she pointed out, "Could you give us an example of something that might occur in our everyday life to prove your point about different viewpoints?"

"Most certainly," Daniel said, "It's like when there is a luncheon for two. Would this be considered a lunch with an acquaintance, a lunch with a friend or a lunch with someone special?

He smiled as he recalled his lunch with Kate.

"I suppose," interjected Lewicki, "That the two people involved in sharing this lunch may view this encounter in totally different ways; their perceptions may be contrary."

"Exactly! Thank you again, Mr. Lewicki," Daniel concluded, "There is no fixed meaning to anything. You can change perspectives and therefore change its meaning._ So_..._why not_ _change a viewpoint to what **you** prefer them to be'?_"

And for Daniel, that meant he had just finished lunch with the love of his life, if only for that one moment in time.

"I bet _that_ wasn't in your notes, either, Dr. Pierce," Lewicki added as everyone laughed.

.

.

Kate excitedly walked across the campus grounds, holding a large canvas bag. Inside the bag held what she believed was the murder weapon, the only trophy on the shelf that showed traces of blood when she sprayed it with luminol. She had personally made a call to the laboratory director to expedite the results. But first she wanted to tell Daniel the good news.

"Kate! Kate!"

Michael Hathaway ran up and caught up with her in no time. He had plastered a big smile on his face as they walked side by side.

"Kate!" he exclaimed, "Glad I bumped into you today. I was just about to call you and ask you out for dinner. And yes, it'll only be as friends, I promise."

"Well... that's…nice, Michael," Kate tried not to act distracted, "I think I may be able to swing it, but let's talk about that later... right now, I'm on my way to Daniel's office."

"Oh?" Michael's voice had a suspicious lilt to it, "Seems like you're always on your way to see Daniel."

Kate could feel her cheeks getting warm.

"Stands to reason since I'm working on a case with him, "Kate reasoned, "and you know how I get when I am in the middle of a case."

"Oh, yeah; _don't I know it,_" Michael's tone sounded bitter.

Kate was slightly taken aback, "What is _that_ supposed to mean?

"Now hold on, Kate...don't get your pantaloons all bunched up," Michael said,"I'm just saying you were always putting the case before me. Surely you can't deny that."

"I thought you understood me, Michael," Kate responded.

Of course, of course, Kate," he acknowledged, "but still, I didn't appreciate getting lost in your shuffle of life's priorities. Did you know, for example that I had begun writing another book?"

_With his ego, he's probably writing an autobiography,_ she thought to herself.

"No, so is that why you stopped me...to talk about you and your book?"

"Much more pleasant talk, wouldn't you say?" he winked, but Kate wasn't falling for his charm.

That Michael was pompous and self absorbed was no surprise to her. Yet despite these negative qualities, she knew he had other things going for him—he was brilliant, successful, attractive, and he had cared for her. Then why hadn't she felt more for Michael when she had the chance?

Kate knew the answer to that. Because Michael Hathaway didn't…ignite a smoldering heat in her.

Ignite? Smoldering? She sounded like a bodice-ripping romance novelist! Yet that was how she felt with Daniel and she couldn't deny the yearning thoughts she's been having of him lately.

She truly missed Daniel's earnest, nervous energy.

"Although our talk has been pleasant, Michael... this is where we separate," Kate paused, pointing in another direction, "Daniel's office is down this pathway."

In the background, the three o'clock campus clock began chiming.

Michael could see it was a lost cause when it came to Kate's heart. Even though he hated to lose, there is a time when defeat was eminent and the troops had to be called in. At least if he were ever to lose, it might as well be to someone who wouldn't be considered competition in any other forum.

"Do you know your eyes sparkle whenever you mention Daniel's name?" Michael observed.

Kate tried to hide her stunned look, but he hadn't even noticed. Fortunately, Michael was already looking around, interested in other things.

"I've got to go now, too, "Michael stated, looking off in the distance,"but I'll call you later and we'll get together for a casual dinner tonight, ...how does that sound?"

Kate relaxed, "Al-right."

He smiled, "Bye, love."

Without getting a response, he hurried away. Already his life had moved on as he waved to other students and colleagues who were greeting him as he continued on his way through the campus. He definitely had other places to go, other people to see.

.

.

Back in his office, Daniel was at his desk writing furiously. It was getting harder and harder to pretend that it was only the case he was interested in. Sometimes the desire to feel Kate in his arms again was overwhelming. And this powerful ache made it impossible for him to stay away from her.

But enough of these musings, he had actual work he had to do. He pushed his glasses up his nose and willed himself to concentrate on his lecture notes.

When Kate hesitantly opened his office door, she noted Daniel at his desk, in deep contemplation, writing intently in his legal pad. Her heart quickened at the sight of him. It was odd to see Daniel so physically still and quiet in the classroom when he was relentlessly active every time she saw him.

"Lewicki, is that you?" Daniel didn't even look up as he continued writing erratically, "Give me five more minutes and then we can go home."

"Guess again, Daniel." Kate's lone voice reverberated through the quietness of the room.

At the sound of her voice, Daniel stiffened and his hand stopped writing. Looking up,he removed his glasses and slowly stood. He had been pushing thoughts of Kate aside all afternoon and now she was here.

"Kate... hi," he tried not to stumble on his words, "I...I hadn't expected to see you so soon."

Kate lifted the canvas bag she held, willing her hand not to tremble, "I think you were right about one of the trophies being the murder weapon, Daniel. This one was spritzed with luminol and it had blood splotches all over it. I'm having it sent to the lab."

He looked at her skeptically.

"Uh, that's great, but you didn't have to walk over here to tell me all that," he said, "You could have just called or wait until tomorrow."

Kate walked further in. Her legs felt like rubber as she approached his desk.

She stared at his boyish, intelligent face. Talking with Michael Hathaway only solidified her attraction for Daniel. She realized with certainty her feelings for Daniel was something more than just the simple crush of a naive student with her professor.

And she was tired of wrestling with thoughts of Daniel and doing nothing about them.

When Daniel looked into Kate's eyes, he sensed some strong emotion boiling within her. His own calmness evaporated at her nearness. He had spent so much time rationalizing why he couldn't be with her that he missed out on just the enjoyment of her presence.

And if given the chance, he would change that, he'd determined.

"Daniel," she struggled, taking a deep breath to calm her inner nerves, "we need to talk."

He met her gaze. Though Kate didn't say it, Daniel knew this discussion would not be about the case, and he was more than ready for that.

.

.

.

Many, many thanks: _Happyhere, JMC, Red Hearts, DefenderofthePeople1, Broken-Rose-Thornesxoxo, Katarina97, PerceptionFan, OnlytheFacts, FortheDefense, EverydayisFun, Marilyn Lowell, SallyT, QuestioningSilence, DianaW_

_Please review._


	12. Chapter 12

Hearing Music

Chapter 12

Daniel and Kate were alone in the confines of his office. It was obvious from the way Kate was looking at him that she had something on her mind. And by the expression on her face, it was something that really mattered to her.

"Kate," Daniel said as came around his desk and stood next to her, "What is it?"

Kate stared at him intently. He was dressed in his usual casual layered clothing with a thick shirt over a blue Henley shirt and tucked into dark brown jeans. Nothing special on anyone else, but on him, she found the combination thoroughly attractive.

Here goes, Kate thought.

"We never talk about anything but the case we're working on; it's never personal. Why is that, Daniel?" she questioned.

As she waited for him to respond, her eyes traveled down to the place where the 'v' front of his shirt hung opened. The little bit of skin showing from his unbuttoned shirt filled her with disquieting thoughts.

Daniel followed her eyes and expelled an unsteady breath. There was a tugging sensation in his chest and it made his body fidgety and hot at the same time. He wanted to touch her, feel her against his body.

Running his hand through his hair, Daniel had almost forgotten the question.

"If you're asking why we don't talk about an 'us', you know that answer, Kate," he sounded sullen, "I'm... damaged."

"And?" Kate questioned, bringing her eyes to his, "that doesn't mean you can't have a life with other people, Daniel."

"_Do I have to spell it out?"_ Daniel regarded her strangely, "I talk to the air! I hear music when it's not playing! I see people who aren't there! In other words, _I'm not always seeing real!"_

Kate stubbornly would not accept his answer as she shook her head back and forth.

"And people once thought the world was flat," Kate pointed out "What changed? Did the world suddenly rolled up into a huge ball? Of course not, the earth had always been round! It's just people viewed reality differently, so who's to say it's wrong for you to hallucinate these things? Do these mind images make you feel better or worse?"

"I..." Daniel seemed confused.

"We all have different ways of coping with stress in our lives, Daniel," Kate continued, "I'm not saying your condition is ideal, but I wished sometimes _**I**_ could hear music playing playing in my head- it might make me feel better about the world!"

Strangely Kate's arguments made sense and he concluded that he was tired of struggling with his feelings for Kate.

Kate watched him with wide eyes as Daniel determinedly took a step forward. They now were only a breath away and a paralyzing warmth began to flood her body. Daniel reached out and used the back of his hand to lightly touch her cheek, feeling again its warm, velvety softness.

"Kate," he said, his voice was tender as he caressed the side of her face, "All I've thought about these last few days was touching you again, if even for a second."

Now that he had, he was ready to drop his hand until she reached up with her hand to keep his hand against her face. He felt a responsive ache at the touch of her hand over his. Kate looked at him through shimmering eyes.

"Why did you stop, Daniel?" she asked in a low whisper, "I'm not going anywhere."

Daniel's throat felt dry and he went very still beneath her hand.

To prove her words, Kate's hand then skimmed the hardness of his upper chest. To Kate, Daniel seemed so much taller than she, his shoulders looming above her. Her hand traveled lower and she now felt the sturdiness of his ribs. He couldn't even breath as his whole body reacted to her touch.

"You're very real, Daniel," Kate softly concluded, "and so am I."

Her lips slightly parted when she saw him observing her mouth and her nerves clamored with excitement when at last leaned he in.

Daniel had meant to be gentle but at first contact, their kiss was blazing and insistent. It seemed as if all their pent up feelings came rushing forward as they enjoyed the pleasure that flared inside one another at this new discovery.

The heat and pressure of Daniel's lips was delicious. Every nerve in Kate felt saturated with wanting more of Daniel. She brought her hands up around his neck and pulled him down to her. Her thoughts were scattered and she could barely hear above the roaring pulse in her ears. All she was aware of was the sweet, hot flowering sensation of Daniel's kiss.

Daniel felt a deep physical agitation, like nothing he had ever felt before, welled inside of him as Kate accepted the steamy pleasure of his kiss. He ran a palm down her back, leaving a trail of sensation in its wake. His dazed mind could no longer comprehend what was happening or even cared as he responded willingly. All that existed for him was being with Kate and feeling her in his arms.

Their craving for one another was so great that both were panting when they broke off the intimate embrace. For them, it was like reality had turned into a dream... or was it the other way around?

"Daniel," Kate looked at him with awe,"That was..."

"Kate... it was..."Daniel's heart was pounding while his reaction sent a shiver down Kate's spine.

Mired in confusion and desire, they were lost in private thoughts,trying to analyze the sensations they elicited from one another, in addition to the surprising sense of familiarity they felt in each other's arms.

.

.

Later that evening, Daniel and Lewicki were sitting and eating dinner at the dining room table. Lewicki had noticed the change in him. Daniel was his usual quiet self, but he wasn't brooding. If Lewicki didn't know any better, he would have sworn Daniel was in some kind of happy fog, by the look of his relaxed expression.

Daniel was not even aware of Lewicki in the room. What happened this afternoon between he and Kate gave him hope that the world was actually a happy place.

His internal mind kicked in: _Sherlock Holmes was sitting across the way. "Ahh Pierce...I see you are quite captivated by the lovely Ms. Moretti," Holmes was saying, "And why not? She is a true beauty mixed with an air of cleverness mixed within her! If I wasn't the great Sherlock Holmes, I might even elicit a sense of jealousy..."_

_"What do you know about matters of the heart?" Daniel asked Holmes._

"Hey, I'll have you know that I know plenty in that area!" Lewicki sounded defensive, "Is that what's got you in your mood? Someone's got you all in a love tizzy? You're so different tonight."

"Love tizzy? _Really_, Lewicki?" Daniel turned his head to look towards Lewicki's direction. By the time he looked over to where Holmes had been seated, Holmes' image was gone, as to be expected.

Without another word, Daniel suddenly got up from the table and started cleaning up the just-finished plates from the area.

"Hey, Doc," Lewicki looked surprised, "What are you doing?"

"Do I have to _tell_ you what I'm doing Max? What does it look like?" Daniel asked, "I'm clearing the table in order to wash the dishes."

"No,_ really what are you doing?_" Lewicki said in a disbelieving tone. He watched as Daniel carried dirty plates in the kitchen and came back out for other used dishes.

Lewicki still looked stunned, "You're not going to hit me up for a loan, are you?"

"_Noooooo_," Daniel emphasized, as he mysteriously carried more dishes to the kitchen.

Only his voice could be heard from the other room as Daniel yelled out above the running water, "_I just think, Lewicki, that sometimes you deserve a break from the housework."_

Two minutes later Daniel emerged again from the kitchen and gathered the last of the dirty dishes, "I'll be right back with a wet towel to wipe the table."

Lewicki looked befuddled, "I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it with my own eyes!"

"Enjoy this while you can, Max," Daniel quipped as he headed back to the kitchen again with the dirty cups, _"Because the next time you see me doing this, it will be six months from now!"_

.

.

The River North Grill was a traditional American steakhouse with a European influence. The 100 year old building's open space offered an industrial feel with its ceiling beams, columns, and original rock foundation wall. A sports bar was located on the lower level.

The feel of Daniel's lips was still branded on hers as Kate dined with Michael Hathaway later that night. They had just finished dining on a sumptuous Angus steak meal.

"Michael, this dinner was superb," Kate stated as she took a sip of her wine, "Thank you for inviting me."

"I just figured even friends can share dinners together, don't you think?" he asked.

"Well, remember," Kate said, smiling "when the check comes, we are going Dutch."

"Yes, yes, so you've said," Michael stated, feigning a hurt look, "although it pains me to think I've lost a potential girlfriend."

Kate smiled awkwardly, knowing she needed to change the subject.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Michael," Kate said, "Did you know Wesley Nash very well?"

He sighed and sat back in his chair, "Like I said, it's always about the case for you."

Kate relaxed somewhat, glad to steer the topic back to something impersonal.

"If you answer my questions," promised Kate, "It'll leave us more time to talk about your book."

"Fair enough" Michael took a sip of his wine, "You'd asked about Nash? I was never close to him, not at all. I think it was due to the fact that besides his annoying personality, he was always an ass-kisser."

_Takes one to know one, Kate thought privately._

"Really? Care to explain?" Kate asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, you know," Michael's tone made it seemed as if it was no big deal, "Always kissing up by talking to Dean Haley. It's utter nonsense, if you ask me."

_Dean Paul Haley_? Kate scowled slightly, could Paul Haley be involved in a murder? After all Dean Haley kept insisting Nash's death was accidental until it was obvious that it wasn't.

"Go on," Kate encouraged.

"Not much to say really" Michael commented, treating this conversation lightly, "It never made any bloody sense…the snippets of conversation I heard was that Paul and Nash were always discussing President Newsom's poker strategy and how he needed to bet more...rather boring for me, so I'd stop listening…"

Michael then leaned in and gave her a full view of his smile, "Anyway, Kate, do we have to talk about all this tedious university gossip?"

_President Newsom needing to bet__more__? Kate was confused, Hadn't he lost enough?_

"Kate…"

Kate could hear Michael calling her name, but she was alone with all her thoughts. _President Newsom needed to bet more…he was the biggest loser in the poker game…his precious books were missing….._then Kate recalled that at the hospital,_bursar Allen Packwood had stated that the university's budget was out of whack…_

"Kate, hellooooo, Kate!" Michael was waving his hand in front of Kate.

Kate came of her trance, "Michael," she became aware of his presence, "Sorry…it's just…can we just ask for the check and call it a day? It's nothing personal…you don't mind, do you?"

"Why am I not surprised?" Michael questioned as he gestured to the waitress.

"Again, I'm sorry," Kate felt she was always apologizing.

"No worries, love" he said, although his brows were furrowed, "The night's young enough for me to find other company."

"I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding _a friend_," Kate said, the implication quite clear.

"You know me well," Michael grinned as the check was brought to the table, "By the way, this early night wouldn't have to do anything with Daniel, does it?"

_Daniel._ At the mention of Daniel's name, her eyes danced with jittery excitement. . She needed to tell Daniel her theory; she needed to see him again.

The memory of that kiss with him earlier today filled her with wistful anticipation. Kate closed her eyes for a second as her senses became suddenly alive. When she opened them again, she was looking into the face of a very confused Michael Hathaway.

"Kate, whatever in the hell is it?" he asked, "You looked...strange."

Kate smiled, and her whole face exuded radiance at her discovery, "Just now, Michael, when I had closed my eyes for those scant seconds, I actually heard _music_ playing in my head!"

_._

_._

_._

_Special shoutouts to: HannahbananaJane, Broken-Rose-Thornesxoxo, PerceptionFan, RedHearts, JMC, EverydayisFun, Happyhere, QuestioningSilence, DianaW, OnlytheFacts, Forthedefense, Agent Kate Pierce, SallyT ...Thanks for your support!_

_Please review_


	13. Chapter 13

Reality and hallucinations

Chapter 13

Daniel had awakened early, after a long, sleepless night.

With a cup of tea in his hand, he pushed aside the kitchen curtains to reveal a view of the school campus. As he leaned forward, he stared out onto the lavender light of dawn. Chicago smog drifted over the city in a light haze, softening the outline of the faraway college buildings.

Looking out over the college view, his thoughts drifted to memories of Kate.

He took a sip of his tea. In the solace of the kitchen, he could think his very private thoughts. Ever since he was diagnosed, he had never thought he could live a normal life; he had resigned himself to live a life of solitude, never hoping to feel excitement and passion for another person.

But Kate changed all that.

He could see it in her eyes that the feelings were reciprocated. All she needed from him was a sign that he was ready. But for him, there was that flicker of fear of getting too close to her, of letting her witness another one of his episodes that would institutionalize him again.

His internal mind kicked in:_ "She already seen that side of you, Daniel," Natalie was standing right beside him, "and according to her own words, she is willing to accept you as you are."_

_Daniel turned away from the view outside the window and leaned his back against the sink. He turned towards the imagery of Natalie._

"_Oh really?" Daniel asked, "You think she really understands what that entails? She'll be dealing with someone who not only hallucinates, but has unusual emotional responses and cannot act normally in social situations. That'll get old really fast, don't you think?"_

_"But she might be willing to put up with it.._.i_f it means she can be with you," Natalie responded._

_Daniel almost snorted, "That version of life is a romanticized one, Nat," he pointed out._

_Natalie tilted her head, "And is that so bad, Daniel?" _

_Daniel shrugged, "You just don't understand."_

_He turned away, wishing the conversation to end, until he heard another voice._

"_Perhaps a second opinion might suffice?" Sherlock Holmes was suddenly in front of the refrigerator, as he took another puff from his pipe. Or hallucinary puff, that is. _

_Daniel looked resigned. _

_"Oh, great," Daniel thought sarcastically, "A free- for- all party for crazies."_

_Holmes took one last puff from his pipe before he removed it from his mouth to speak._

"_Everyone is capable of feeling love, Pierce," Holmes was saying, "it's just that for some it is more difficult and complex."_

"_Excuse me, aren't you in the wrong hallucination?" Daniel asked, "Isn't there some crime you need to solve on Baker Street?"_

_Holmes did not look offended at all, "'I've always hated how I was portrayed... so very one-dimensional in books and movies. If truth be known, I do have a heart along with this brilliant brain of mine."_

_Daniel glanced at Holmes warily, "So you're saying you're an expert in love as well as mysteries?"_

"_My dear Pierce," Holmes stated, "I am saying nothing of the sort. But if you must know, I, myself, would never accept anything less than an extraordinary woman in my life. Unfortunately that opportunity never arrived for me. However, I would be most open to experiencing love to the fullest, which you clearly are not."_

_Holmes then bent down and picked up his briefcase, which suddenly appeared by his side, "But enough of this, I have made my point. There are other cases that need my attention. You will not hear from me again."_

_Daniel looked at the briefcase Holmes was carrying; he recognized it immediately as the briefcase belonging to the late Wesley Nash._

"_That's not yours," Daniel remarked, pointing to the familiar looking briefcase._

_Holmes looked down, "By jove, you're quite right, Pierce."_

_And yet, the more Daniel stared at the briefcase, the more he believed there was something different about the way the briefcase looked now versus how it had looked the last time he saw it._

_This briefcase here was thinner, even collapsed in, as though it were emptied. If Daniel recalled correctly, on the last day he saw Wesley Nash, the man had been holding his briefcase with both hands, due to its bulging contents._

_Could the briefcase back then have contained books? And if it were books, perhaps those belonging to President Newsom? No, too heavy. That idea was quickly erased as a new image emerged and suddenly Daniel knew what the briefcase most likely held._

Daniel's mouth dropped at his realization, "of course…." he exhaled under his breath.

At this same time, the kitchen door swung slightly open and Max Lewicki stuck his head in.

"Everything alright in here?" he asked, "I heard people's voices."

Sherlock Holmes had already vanished.

"You act like this is the first time's it's happened," Daniel stated calmly.

O-kaay," Lewicki said, "anyway,you have a visitor."

Daniel had been leaning against the sink the entire time, but now he stood on his own., "Who, Max?"

Lewicki stepped back a bit as the kitchen door swung wider, and in walked Kate, looking as lovely as ever.

He hadn't expected to see her so early in the day and Daniel took a deep breath before letting it out in a controlled stream. The last time he saw her was when they shared that intimate kiss. He felt a strange constriction in his throat.

"Kate," was all he managed to get out.

Her nerves tingled responsively to his reaction, "Hello, Daniel."

Lewicki looked back and forth between the two,, "Uhh,…do either one of you need me to stay?"

They didn't seem to hear him as they intently surveyed one another. Lewicki grinned before letting the kitchen door swing shut.

Now with just the two of them in the tiny kitchen, Daniel's heart was pounding as he watched Kate approach him.

Standing so close to him now made her feel off-balance as thoughts of their kiss flitted through her mind.

"You must be wondering why I'm here so early," Kate opened the conversation.

"I'm just glad you're here," Daniel tried to keep his voice steady, "Would you like some tea?"

"You've got anything stronger this early in the morning?" Kate asked.

Daniel looked stunned, "Like, um, bourbon?"

Kate smiled, "I was thinking... coffee?"

"Sure, I've got that, too,," Daniel responded, relieved to be doing something. As he went to the cupboard to get the coffee can, Kate sat down in the tiny area with the makeshift table and two chairs in the kitchen. Daniel measured out the grounds in the coffeemaker and sat down opposite Kate.

"It's about the case," Kate announced and she noted how Daniel reaction seemed mixed,"I think I got a breakthrough on the case."

Kate found it difficult to think clearly just being with Daniel. She watched his hands place a mug in front of her and thought how those hands had caressed her, his fingertips barely grazing her face and yet how strong they were as they held her in his embrace.

"I've think I'm making headway on the case, too," Daniel said, continuing the talk of the case.

"Really?" Kate was surprised but pleased, "Why don't you go first, Daniel?"

"No, you go first, being that you're bursting through with excitement," Daniel insisted.

_It's not the case that's getting me excited,_ she thought, as Daniel watched her with a lingering gaze. Kate could barely breathe with how close he was to her.

Kate cleared her throat, "It just, I was talking with Michael…"

Daniel sat back, his expression blank,"Oh, Michael."

"No,Daniel, not like that," Kate immediately reacted, "but I was talking to him and he told me that Wesley Nash and Dean Haley's favorite conversation topic was President Newsom's betting habits."

That caught Daniel's interest as he leaned forward, "_Dean Haley_? What does he have to do with all this?"

"I was wondering about that myself," Kate said, "I couldn't believe the Dean was mixed up in all of this, so I decided to do some checking. Along with some help from an FBI financial experts and also one of our computer techs, I found some pretty interesting information in the administrative records."

Daniel seemed to be impatient, "And?"

"And, I think I got something here," announced Kate, "If my assumption is correct, President Newsom has been illegally selling off some of the university land and probably funneling the money in his own pocket."

Daniel scowled, "Don't tell me... you have no proof."

Kate nodded, "You're right..it's all conjecture at this point. No solid proof."

"Okay," Daniel said, "I get that there were some nefarious dealings here regarding President Newsom, but what bothers me is, what is Paul Haley's contribution in all of this?"

"Nothing bad, let me assure you," Kate declared, "The computer in the administrative office always displays the name and time anytime a person logs in. Seems Dean Haley was looking at the same records we were and therefore, probably suspected the President was doing something illegal."

Daniel felt relieved," Paul, that old sly dog," he murmured under his breath. Then he looked sharply at Kate, "And, Kate, you also said Paul was talking with Wesley Nash? Do you think Paul mentioned his misgivings about the President to Wesley Nash?"

"Possibly, " Kate said, "but before we get further into my story, you said you also had some type of breakthrough?"

"Right, right," Daniel said, as he stood up, "but wait just a sec." The aroma of the brewed coffee instantly filled the room as Daniel got up. He came back and poured the steaming liquid in Kate's mug before handing the cup to her.

"Thanks, Daniel," Kate accepted shyly, grateful for the gentlemanly gesture.

Daniel nodded before he placed the pot down and sat back down.

"On that last day of Wesley Nash's life, I saw him with his briefcase," Daniel explained, as he drank his tea, "It was obviously filled with something since it seemed to be bulging at the sides. For a split second I considered the idea that Wesley Nash had stolen President Nash's books. But if the briefcase was filled with books, Nash would have been dragging that briefcase around. No, it had to have had something lighter in there."

"I don't get it," Kate took a sip of her brew and then looked at Daniel with a puzzled expression, "So what did you conclude was in that briefcase?"

"Remember when we were in Zachary Brent's pathology office, he had a heavily bound book of pages?" Daniel asked, "I think a stack of papers that thick would be enough to cause a bump in Nash's briefcase."

"Makes sense, but what I _don'_t get," Kate paused, "is why would Wesley Nash have Zachary Brent's papers?"

Daniel shook his head.

"Don't you see? It's the other way around!" Daniel said, his eyes danced excitedly, "That book Zachary Brent was always talking about? I think Wesley Nash was the actual author! Brent took the papers back-_after_ the murder."

So now they had narrowed the murderer down to either President Newsom or Zachary Brent. And they also had a motive.

Kate flashed that familiar smile she saved for when a case was about to be broken wide opened, "Sharing morning drinks with you, Daniel, is the best."

Daniel experienced a sense of happy reality as he took in the simplistic scene of being with Kate, "I think so, too, Kate."

.

.

.

_Almost at the end of the story! Just hang on a little longer!_

_So very thankful for: Perception Fan, FortheDefense, Defender of the People1, Broken-Rose-Thornesxoxo, Happyhere, JMC, Sally T, Tea and a Notebook, Agent Kate Pierce, Questioning Silence, RedHearts, OnlytheFacts, Performer 101, *Guest*, DianaW, Marilyn Lowell, Everyday is Fun_

_Please review_


	14. Chapter 14

Finding a Killer

Chapter 14

The memorial service for Wesley Nash had concluded after an hour of inspirational prayers led by the pastor, hymns sung by the university choir and speeches by Dean Paul Haley and President Newsom.

Afterwards the faculty from the English and Psychology departments gathered together in President Newsom's stately office for a private memorial. Most notable attendees besides the president included Dean Paul Haley, department secretary Myra Tinsley, coroner Zachary Brent, and bursar Allen Packwood.

Refreshments were set up on a temporary long table, courtesy of the school cafeteria. When Daniel entered the office, he spotted Kate with Myra Tinsley and immediately joined her. She nodded her acknowledgment of his presence.

"It was a lovely service for Wesley," announced Myra Tinsley, whose eyes were red and swollen.

"Yes, it was," Kate's voice was appropriately soft and sad. Her heart went out to Myra. Poor Myra had mourned Nash the most of everyone, yet she had no official place in his life. As far as anyone knew, her feelings for him had gone unrequited.

"Well," Myra said, "Perhaps I better check on the refreshments. Heaven forbid we run out of finger sandwiches," she said almost to herself as she walked away.

Kate's eyes wandered to Daniel, and she gave him a disarming half smile. His eyes gleamed back at her. They had no time to talk, however, for President Newsom soon joined them.

"Daniel, Kate, good that you would join us," he was saying, "I'd like to think that this get together was a fine way to celebrate Wesley Nash's life. He was truly an inspiration."

To Daniel and Kate, the words sounded so hollow.

"I really enjoyed your remarks regarding Wesley at the memorial," Kate stated diplomatically.

"Why, thank you!" President Newsom smiled, "That's very kind of you."

"But why, President Newsom, did you take those books from Wes' study?" Daniel bluntly asked..

Newsom's eyes became round as he cleared his throat, "_What_?"

"I could repeat myself, but then, I might say it louder," Daniel said evenly.

President Newsom looked uncomfortably about before leaning into Daniel.

"_It's none of your business, Pierce!_" Newsom's tone was low but cold, "but just to make it clear, those books I took back were, uh…books I lent him! Yes, that is the explanation!," and then as if he got a second wind, the tone of his voice turned irritated, "and I do not see why any of this matter should concern you anyway…THOSE BOOKS WERE ALL MINE!"

Groups of people started to turn at the loud commotion.

Kate leaned in and whispered, "President Newsom, as a law enforcement officer, my advice to you is you may not want to cause a scene."

"_I _caused a scene?" President Newsom's face had reddened, "It is _you two_ who are being impertinent!"

Scattered murmurings could be heard.

Then out of nowhere, Daniel suddenly turned and clambered up on top of President Newsom's desk and stood there, waiting for people to notice him, which didn't take long at all.

"Faculty friends and acquaintances," Daniel declared as he looked determinedly among the crowd, "I'd like a make an announcement, if I may."

The people just assume Daniel was going to say a few words about Wesley Nash, so everyone gathered in a circle around the desk he stood on. As Daniel scanned the crowd, he noted how, in embarrassment, Dean Haley had buried his head in his hand.

President Newsom's face became red with anger, "Get down _now,_ Pierce!" he warned in a low, very insistent tone, "You are making a fool of yourself! I've always known you were all kinds of _crazy!_"

Amid the surprised looks and gasps, Daniel looked calmly down at President Newsom, "Name-call me all you want, President Newsom, I'm not one of your students you can intimidate!"

President Newsom now looked as if he was ready to explode.

"_How dare you!** Somebody call security!**_" President Newsom bellowed as he decisively pointed a finger at Daniel, "and after today, Pierce, you need not return to the school ever again!"

Paul Haley stepped in to try and diffuse the situation," Just settle down, Lloyd...this is neither the time nor place!"

Kate had watched everything and now decided to act. She strode over to the desk where Daniel stood. He stubbornly folded his arm and stayed firm. He had already determined that even if Kate tried to talk him down, he would not do it. He knew who had murdered Wesley Nash and he was going to make sure everyone knew it!

Instead, he watched as Kate reached out her hand to him.

"Help me up, Daniel," she insisted, "Let me stand with you!"

As the stunned group looked on, they saw Daniel give Kate a hand up. The two of them now stood unified on top of the desk.

"No need to call security, President Newsom," Kate declared, from where she stood "As you can see, the FBI is overseeing everything!"

As the crowd looked on with interest, Kate next looked over at coroner Zachary Brent.

"Zachary Brent," Kate stated.

"Who... me?" Zachary, standing among the crowd, pointed to himself with a look of surprise, "What did _**I**_ do? "

"You have the look of guilt about you," stated Daniel.

"Guilt? You think**_ I_** killed Wesley?" he looked in shock, "I had nothing to do with it!"

"You are guilty," Daniel stated knowingly "although not of murder. You are guilty of stealing Wesley Nash's manuscript. The fictionized story you keep mentioning you wrote?My theory is that with Wesley Nash's literature background, _he_ probably did the majority of the writing while you supplied any medical jargon."

"What-NO!" Zachary denied it too quickly and his face had guilt written all over it, "I wrote it! I've been working -"

"_Stop lying, Zach_!" Myra Tinsley stepped up, for once, sounded assertive, "It all makes sense now. I witnessed firsthand how Wes would write day and night. I assumed he was writing grants or correcting students' papers, but he was writing a book! I should have guessed," her eyes were stormy when she looked accusingly at Zachary, "You were going to take credit for a book you did not write!"

Zachary appeared as if he were going to deny everything, but suddenly his face looked very tired as his whole body slumped._  
_

"Oh-kay..." Zachary gave in, " ...It's true...Wes _did_ write most of it and... on the day of the faculty meeting, I saw Wes go to the faculty lounge early and I decided to follow him to ask for an advance copy of the manuscript. But when I entered the lounge, he was already dead…DEAD I tell you! Then I noticed his briefcase with the manuscript inside so I, uh, just took it! Yes, I stole it, BUT I didn't kill him," he turned to Daniel pleadingly, "I _swear_!"

"We know that," Daniel concluded.

At that bit of news, Zach closed his eyes to breathe a sigh of relief. Meanwhile Kate was looking over at Allen Packwood.

"Hello, Allen," she greeted him, "how are you doing?"

Allen Packwood's were large, "Why me? I'm not guilty of anything!"

"You're guilty of lying to the FBI," Kate said.

"Lying to the FBI?" he parroted her, "About what?"

" You had originally told us that Wesley Nash had made an appointment with you to tell you something," Kate explained, "but Wesley Nash's response on your phone message indicated that _you_ had made an appointment with _him._ Why?"

"I didn't kill Wesley, if that's what you're implying!" he said adamantly.

"No you didn't, Allen," Daniel stated, "Although you were impeding our investigation, we later found out you were actually doing something good."

Paul Haley then stepped forward, "Yes he was...and it was on my orders to keep it hush-hush in order to maintain the school's reputation!"

"It took us a while to figure that one out," Kate said, "We also now know that the two of you were bringing evidence to show to Wesley Nash so that he could help you with their plan."

"Against who?" President Newsom asked warily.

Daniel looked over at President Newsom, "Unfortunately, against you, President Newsom, and _that_ was the reason you murdered Wesley Nash!"

A unanimous gasp could be heard from everyone.

"Preposterous!" President Newsom inserted.

"No," Kate shook her head as she eyed the President, "Dean Haley had discovered that you had been funneling college funds to pay off your gambling debts. According to our records, you had cheated the university out of more than two hundred and fifty thousand dollars. Isn't that right, Dean Haley?"

The crowd turned towards Dean Haley.

Yes," Paul Haley agreed "Allen Packwood had noticed some financial discrepancies and we discovered the school's was missing some funds and put that together with Newsom's gambling loses."

"Yes,we did," bursar Allen Packwood spoke out, "The Dean and I decided to put financial pressure on Newsom to see if we could force him into a compromising situation, make him do something impetuous to cover his loses. I involved Wesley Nash, knowing he was a card shark back in Vegas. Nash would know how to beat President Newsom at cards."

"You did this to me? You _traitors_!" Newsom shouted out, acting as if _he_ were the victim. He turned left and then right and saw no one would take his side, "I don't need to listen to any more of this nonsense! And once I leave here, I plan to sue Packwood, Dean Haley, Pierce, and the FBI for defamation!"

He then strode over to the exit door, and opened it, intending to make a dramatic exit.

In the doorway stood a very patient Officer Myers, a pair of handcuffs already in his hands. Sweat broke out on President Newsom's face as he stumbled backwards into the room.

"Can't you see what is happening?" The President was yelling at the crowd with his new claim, "This is entrapment, I tell you!"

"It's entrapment only if it involved authorities," corrected Kate, "The plan Dean Haley devised was more like a sting operation."

"It was at that!" Dean Haley nodded, "Wesley Nash was able to get Newsom to bet more and more. Newsom at first paid with cash, then with the books from his personal collection, and finally Newsom had to resort to privately selling off university property and keeping the funds."

"Everyone here is crazy! CRAZY" President Newsom rushed the desk. In a fit of anger, he began pushing the desk in hopes of making Daniel and Kate lose their balance. Daniel sturdily held onto Kate as she clung on to him.

Officer Myers was there in no time, with his handcuffs. He and a couple of the male faculty members wrestled a struggling Newsom to the ground and then the officer slapped the handcuffs on him.

"President Lloyd Newsom," Officer Myers stated, "You are under arrest for the murder of Professor Wesley Nash."

"That b*stard deserved to die!" President Newsom shouted indignantly, "He refused to give me back my books! I'd kill him again if I could do it over again!"

Those were the last words he said before he was taken away. Once he was gone, everyone looked uncomfortably about. Dean Haley was the one who announced that Wesley Nash now had his justice and everyone started leaving to go on their separate ways.

From on top of the desk, Daniel was still holding on to Kate and she made no effort to step away.

"You can let go of me, now, Daniel," Kate finally said, "Newsom is gone."

Reluctantly, he let go of her.

"As you can see, I can protect you anytime against pushy presidents...and... earthquakes, too," Daniel jested, which made Kate's smile broaden.

Quickly hopping off the desk, Daniel then held out his arms in an attempt to help Kate down. She looked invitingly at his outstretched arms. Kate could have easily helped herself down, but she appreciated the chivalrous gesture.

Daniel held onto her waist as he helped her down, his strong, firm arms lifting her with astonishing ease. The distance between their bodies and chests were a mere millimeters apart and a slow tide of pink crossed Kate's face as she found herself staring into his intelligent eyes. She could feel her heart thumping wildly in violent, uneven beats at the feel of his arms around her waist.

He never realized how very tiny she was in comparison to him. Daniel felt an exciting leap of sensation at the feel of her soft curves. Placing her gently on the ground, he studied her with those perceptive brown eyes of his. It took all his willpower to release his hands from the middle of her body.

"Thanks, Daniel," she stated softly, helpless to look away from him.

He gazed back, feeling a true sense of happiness.

And it was all because of Kate.

.

.

Last chapter coming up!

Truly thank you:_ SallyT, JMC, Forthedefense, Broken-Rose-Thornesxoxo, RedHearts, Questioning Silence, A Romantic, DianaW, Marilyn Lowell, Perception Fan, EverydayisFun, OnlytheFacts_

_Please review_


	15. Chapter 15

Listening

Chapter 15

Kate was running late.

Although the Wesley Nash case was solved, Reardan had insisted Kate stay and do all the required paperwork while everything was still fresh in her mind. Filling out/typing out forms was the least favorite part of her job, but it was a necessity.

At last it was completed and Kate rushed to the university. Arriving in no time, she took a shortcut across campus to get to Daniel's class. Glancing at her watch, she was playing it close. If luck was on her side, she might get catch the last ten minutes of Daniel's lecture.

She swung the door to his class open, and was glad to see that Daniel was still lecturing. Being that his lectures were always mesmerizing, few students looked towards the back of the room when Kate opened the door. As silently as she could, she crept over and sat in the last seat of the last row.

Daniel was concluding his talk. Dressed in his usual layered clothing with the tousled hair and dark- framed glasses, he looked as intellectual and attractive as always. He looked up with interest when he saw Kate covertly take a seat.

"There are many reasons why we listen," Daniel stated, now seeming to be more energized as he spoke to his students, "We listen to obtain information, to understand, and to analyze. _Yet_, as it turns out, we are no good at listening at all!'

There were smiles from a few of the students who agreed with him.

"In fact," Daniel continued, "in chapter 8 of your book, it states that we remember only about 50 percent of what we hear. Think about that! When you walk out of here, you will only recall half of what I said."

Lewicki, who had been sitting on the side spoke up, "Is that why you talk twice as long as required, Dr. Pierce?" he asked.

Some chuckles could be heard as Daniel gave an acknowledged nod.

"Mr. Lewicki's jesting won't seem so clever when he sees his next paycheck," Daniel joked as Lewicki looked repentant before going back to writing in his notebook. Daniel then continued on.

",,,You ever watch _how_ two people interact? In most case, it is not _active_ listening because each person considers his or her _own_ opinion as being more important. Thus he or she is listening more to his or her's _own_ voice, though each might pretend otherwise."

The students seemed to recall that very situation in their own minds as they nodded in agreement.

"It's not that we're arrogant," Daniel explained, "It's just how we are wired; it's human nature. The only time conversations really flows is when one person's opinion matches the others. That's when _real l_istening happens without effort. Speech is triggered by passion, a worry, a judgment or a realization. A friend will tell you about his day not because that person wants you to be well-informed, but because it is on his mind and he wants to get it out. Respect that and he will not only be grateful, but he will take more of an interest in _you_..."

This time as he scanned the room, Kate caught his eye. An uncontrolled smile broke out on his face before he continued, "So do more listening, less talking and the world will listen to _you.._."

.

Afterwards, everyone filed out of the room. Daniel's back was to Kate as he erased the board, although he was well aware that Kate was slowing descending down the aisle stairs. When finished, Daniel turned around in high anticipation of Kate.

"That was quite a lecture you delivered today regarding listening," Kate said, taking the last two steps before coming up to face him.

"I'm sorry...did you say something?" Daniel teased.

She smile, " I just hope, Daniel, _this_ wasn't the reason why you called me here...to use me as your straight man..."

A slight pause, as Daniel's expression turned solemn.

"No, that wasn't the reason I called you here, Kate."

Daniel stood watching her, a barely detectable motion beneath his stillness.

Kate sensed the shift of mood, "Daniel?"

Wordlessly, he reached down for something he had concealed in in his desk. Kate curiously maneuvered left, right and every way, but was still unable to see what he was pulling out from the drawer. When he straightened up, he had a knowing smile on his face, but she could not see what he held in his hand.

Kate was baffled, "What did you just do? What is it, Daniel?"

At last, he brought forward what he had been hiding from her view.

Kate gasped as she stared at the small bouquet of three white daisies, meticulously wrapped in yellow tissue paper, he held out to her.

"I want to officially ask you out, Kate" his voice quivered slightly, and it caused a fluttering inside of her.

"Daniel..." she was speechless as she accepted the bouquet, "They're lovely..."

"I hope this is okay," " he said, referring to the flowers, " I'm not good at this romance thing."

Daniel hoped he wasn't making a fool of himself. But from Kate's expression, he think he guessed correctly. He watched as she brought the bouquet up to take a quick sniff before she looked gratefully back at him.

"This was very sweet, thank you, Daniel, and I would _love_ to go out with you.." Kate responded.

Daniel felt a warmth chased over him at her acceptance.

"I don't want to disappoint you, Kate," Daniel remarked, the words taking on a double meaning, "You deserve so much more."

"And, Daniel," she pointed out, "you have always been..._ so much more..._"

Daniel couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was better than any hallucination he could ever conjure up. Kate was right here, she was looking at him expectantly and willing to go out with him. His senses were filled with wanting to be closer to her, to indulge himself in the feel of her softness.

The way her lovely, shimmering eyes smiled at him was the thing that finally undid him.

Daniel reached out to Kate's waist and pulled her closer to him. As he held her against his body, he could feel her quivering at his touch. Breathing jerkily, he then lowered his head to hers.

This time when Daniel fitted his lips over hers, the kiss was soft, slow and effective. Sensations raced through Kate's body and pooled low in her stomach making her knees weak. For a breathless moment her heart beat fast beneath the pressure of his exploring mouth.

When they separated, both felt the stirring passion between them.

As Kate looked down appreciatively at the flowers she lovingly held between them, her soft expression suddenly changed to one of calamity.

"Kate," Daniel appeared concerned "What?"

She looked devastated as she showed him the bouquet of daisies, now compressed and slightly worse for wear after being caught in the middle of the embrace.

"My daisies! They're crushed!" she looked crestfallen at the sight of them.

Daniel tried to hide the smile at something that was not a big deal to him, "Don't worry," he said, softly , "I got them on sale."

Kate looked at him, not sure if he was kidding or not, until she saw the sparkle in his eyes.

"Oh, if that's the case... " Kate played along, "I'll just toss these in the trash, then ."

"Hey...!" Daniel responded.

Instead, Kate reacted the exact opposite way of what she said, lovingly tending to each flower, attempting to straighten each individual petal, while Daniel looked on, sincerely touched. She was still trying to work the flowers as she spoke.

"Well, " Kate seemed to come to a decision, "After much debate, I've decided to keep these. With just a little water, I think they can be revived."

"...don't forget to give them a lot of attention," Daniel reminded her.

"Oh, don't worry," she looked up and held his gaze, "...I plan to give _lots_ of that!"

As Daniel watched her, he once again was grateful for the change Kate brought about in him.

Before he met Kate, Daniel had been someone who never sat for a quiet moment, someone who needed to be constantly thinking, constantly moving. Anything to keep him from thinking about his condition. But now, he wanted time to slow down, to appreciate everything around him, He wanted to...stop, and smell the daisies.

Daniel held out his hand to her.

"Are you ready for our date?" he asked, his voice not quite sounding like himself.

Kate was surprised.

"We're going to start the date _now?_" Kate swallowed, "In the midmorning?"

"Is there a problem with that?"he asked, "because no way in hell am I going to wait until _tonight_ to see you!"

She tilted her head with a smile, "How can I resist such a romantic invitation...you've completely won me over with the 'hell' part, you know."

"I always found it works with all the ladies," he teased, "at least in my hallucinations."

Kate smiled and then confidently reached over and placed her hand in his. Daniel's hand was so large and strong in comparison, yet it seemed to fit perfectly in hers.

"You are very good with romance, Daniel, " she decided.

His eyes looked tenderly into hers, Then, let's romance away, Kate."

,

It was a beautiful day as the sun shone down on the Chicago university campus.

Daniel and Kate strolled hand and hand, through the vast expanse of green grass, through the sweeping trees, and through the classic Midwestern-style Gothic architectural buildings.

At one point in their walk, Daniel listened carefully as Kate related a story to him about her latest FBI escapades. Her narrative was hilariously entertaining, causing Daniel to laugh outloud.

_(Daniel's ending voiceover,:) _"Life doesn't always turn out how you plan. You may wish for the Yin but instead you end up with the Yang. But whatever journey you choose, the ultimate goal in life is to find a way to connect with one unique person..."

...Meanwhile, back on campus, students trekked back and forth to their designated classes, They barely gave a glance at the attractive couple who was totally immersed in conversation, oblivious to the outside world.

(_Final Daniel voiceover:)_ ..."and once you've connected with that special someone, all you ever want to do for the rest of your life is to be there for him or her...to talk, to laugh... and to _listen__.._.

.

.

___(Cue ending music)_

_*An ivy-strewn facade of a university building is seen *_

___*****Black screen******_

.

.

.

**_Oh wow, that was a bit fluffy! But I wanted Daniel and Kate to have their happy ending. This was so much fun to write! Thanks so much for taking the time to read this! I know everyone is so very busy and I am forever grateful that you've spent time reading this story. I hope somewhere in at least one of the chapters, you've managed to squeeze out a smile._**

_I am putting on the finishing touches of my new story "Hazy." I've worked very hard on it and can't wait to post it!_

Thanks to the following wonderful readers: _ JMC, SallyT, Forthedefense, Broken-Rose-Thornesxoxo, Katarina97, Perception Fan, DianaW, Amanda, EverydayisFun, Happyhere, Red Hearts, and OnlytheFacts...and also, thanks for all the nice readers who put me in their "favorites" and/or "alerts". You've made me so happy!_

**_I am truly humbled by...this whole experience! Thank you!_**

_Please let me know what you thought! Please review..._

_**...May you always keep a little romance in your heart!**_


End file.
